Alternate Eyes
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: What if something different happened? What if they knew each other before? What if they were together? What if, what if, what if? A companion piece to my story "Sapphire Eyes" containing different deleted/alternate/'what if'/AU scenes from the story. Don't need to read the main story to read this, but it's recommended as the main focus is an OMC / original male character.
1. Table of Contents

This is Alternate Eyes

For those of you who have no idea what this is, this story is a companion piece for my main story, **Sapphire Eyes**. Basically what this story is/will be is a collection of alternate/'what if'/AU scenes or one shots based around scenes or ideas from the main story. So, if you read this and have no idea what's going on or what this story is about, that's why. Feel free to read it if you just enjoy reading, but if you're confused on things like, I don't know, who Saph is, you'd need to read the main story.

Nothing here will be canon to the main story **unless** otherwise stated, as a good amount of the reason behind making this is just for fun or to explore other ideas I had, or that others gave me, that I felt wouldn't fit into the main story.

While planning the story out I had a few ideas that I didn't know if I could really do or not and it wasn't until the the 'Belle Reve' update of that story when someone reviewed expressing their hopes for a Jr./Saph lemon, that I finally got the idea and motivation to do this.

So with that, this side/companion story was born.

* * *

 _Chapter Descriptions:_

Chapter 2 - _Shower_ : A 'what if' scenario from Chapter 16 of Sapphire Eyes, Belle Reve, in which Saph gives in to Jr.'s request for sex. Shameless and filthy smut ensues.

Chapter 3 - _Heart of Ice_ : A 'what if'/AU scenario that poses the question, "What if Saph did have an actual relationship with Jr. before he became a criminal?" (Completely AU chapter)

Chapter 4 - _Jump_ : A lost/deleted scene from Chapter 14 in which Robin and Saph patrol from the rooftops of Gotham one night, and have a little conversation between them.

Chapter 5- _Independence Day_ : An AU scenario between Dick and Saph as Saph tries to help take his friend's mind off the fact that this will be the first time the boy wonder spends the important holiday without the presence of Wally or Aqualad on the team.


	2. Shower

I don't even know what to say, someone asked, so I delivered.

Enjoy the trashy, poorly written smut. I think I'd be more embarrassed than I already am, but in the words of the great Nadia Almada "I'm a little slut, what can I say~"

Warnings: Sex between underage individuals, highly descriptive talking, and just...two horny people during sex.

* * *

 **Saph POV**

"I try," I said as I pushed away from the wall and reached for the shampoo bottle.

However that seemed to be a mistake as Jr. followed and pressed his body up against my back, grinding his still hard cock against my ass. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Jr. said, "Are we gonna, you know…. _do it_?"

At this point there was absolutely no reason for this charade or promise of sex to continue, I mean, I had done what I had needed to in convincing Jr. not to go after Superboy during the breakout that day, but part of me wondered in worry that if I refused Jr. he'd change his mind. I mean, from my interactions with him over the past two days I could tell that this guy was completely juvenile and as a criminal, had his morals and sense of right and wrong fucked up, so being denied something he wanted may be more of a trigger for an unfavorable reaction than I realized or anticipated.

With that in mind I toyed with the idea of saying yes more and more all while Jr. kissed down my back slightly, his cock hard and pressing against me. Superboy and M'gann still had yet to contact me or acknowledge that they did, or didn't hear my message which meant that they probably didn't know what I was up to right now, so really I _could_ do this one last thing to try and make sure everything was secure when the breakout went down…..and it's not like anyone had to know; I certainly wouldn't admit to giving it up to Jr. and if everything went our way, he'd still be locked up after tonight, meaning he couldn't tell anyone important either.

With a not so clear head filled with paranoia, doubt, worry, and the first signs of my own feelings of lust and desire slowly starting to show themselves during this encounter thanks to the touch of the warm water and Jr.'s caresses, I decided that it would probably be for the best….probably…most likely...maybe.

"Yes," I spoke up after what probably seemed like forever to the horny teenager behind me, "You ready?"

"I think _this_ ," Jr. spoke, coupled with a rough thrust of his crotch against me, "Speaks for itself. I want it to be buried in your perky little ass."

"Alright," I said as I set the shampoo down and instead picked up the bottle of lotion, "Let's not waste any more time then."

Jr. seemed to take that as all the encouragement he needed before he spun me around and started to passionately kiss me. I let out a surprised sound as his tongue invaded my mouth and dominated the kiss, and let out another small noise as he backed me up right into the shower and against the tiled wall. I let his hands guide and control the movement and tried not to tremble as he slid them down the sides of my body before settling on my thighs. I got what Jr. wanted me to do and as he lifted and hoisted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss we were sharing.

"Man, you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now," Jr. said as he pulled away.

"Not yet," I told Jr. as I felt him line his cock up with my hole, "You have to get me ready first."

"Huh?" Jr. asked.

"You can't just shove your dick straight in," I told him, feeling ridiculous as if I were talking to a child, "You have to get me ready first."

"You know, that doesn't sound too sexy." Jr. said as he looked slightly confused, which cemented his virgin status even more in my mind.

"Well it can be," I said, "And it'll make this feel good for both of us, you want me to feel good too, right?"

"Of course babe!" Jr. said as he kissed my lips in a light peck, "What do I have to do?"

"Here," I said, handing him the small bottle of lotion I had grabbed moments ago, "I want you to spread some of this on one of your fingers."

"I think I get what you mean now," Jr. said, quickly getting the hint, which I was thankful for, because having to explain it would have been a potential mood killer, "They don't really ever show this part in porn."

So that's where he got his know how….porn….great…but then again at least he had some understanding. Jr., true to his word, uncapped the bottle and poured some of the lotion into his hand. He lathered it up slightly before he let the first of his fingers trail down and circle my hole. "Man, you're going to look so hot stretched around my cock," Jr. said as he started to tease me by pressing softly against my most intimate area, "Gonna make you feel good babe."

I was going to respond but instead let out a gasp as I felt his first finger penetrate me. "Jr." I groaned out, resting my head against his shoulder as he started to work me open. Despite the initial pain that always came with the preparation for sex, there was something pooling in my gut that made it all feel a lot more pleasurable and much more quickly, than normal.

I moaned softly as he pumped his digit it and out of me and wondered why that was. Maybe Jr. was just a natural when it came to things regarding sex, maybe prison lotion made for surprisingly good lube, or perhaps it was the fact that I was in prison, naked and showering with a boy, who truth be told, was very easy on the eyes, and giving myself to him. My bet was on the last option because when I thought about it, the idea of being powerless against this boy, completely his as I submitted to him, a criminal of all people and in prison of all locations, I think the _danger_ , the _rush_ , the _thrill_ of it all, was getting to me and inducing some kind of lustful, thrill-seeking haze. I think I understood why quite a few people enjoyed prison fantasies on porn websites now.

"Fuck, Jr.!" I whimpered suddenly as the boy in question added another finger.

"Yeah? Feel good babe?" he asked, diving in for another kiss.

"Mhm," I moaned, half for his benefit and half for mine, because if I was seriously doing this, I may as well make the experience as a whole feel good, or trick myself into thinking it was good, "You're making me feel so hot, so full."

"Shit babe, you're making me want to fuck you so bad," Jr. moaned as he added another finger to stretch me open, "You look so hot right now! Your face, all melted in pleasure, you want it don't you, you want me to fuck you bad!"

"Yes, yes" I panted as he continued to stretch and pump me open.

"Gonna give it to you good," Jr. purred into my ear, "And when we get out of here, I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again. I'll make you a slave for my dick."

Well that was certainly unexpected, I was going to ask Jr. where he learned to talk like that if had never actually had sex with someone, but given how good he was making me feel, I didn't want to break the flow or momentum and simply just attributed it to the porn watching he had admitted to earlier.

"Yes Jr.," I moaned before he kissed me again, his lips and tongue meeting my own, "I can't wait anymore, need you."

"Yeah? You ready?" Jr. asked, his eyes glazed over, showing he was lost in just as much of a lust haze as I was, "Ready for me to fuck you? Ready for me to fuck your hot ass?"

"Yes," I cried as he pulled his fingers out of me, "Do it!"

Jr. didn't need to be told twice and picked up the bottle of lotion that he had since set down. It was a little awkward given our position, and truth be told my back was starting to feel a little numb, but Jr. was able to maneuver us to where he poured out a generous portion of the lotion and started slicking up his near pulsing-hard cock.

"Ready?" he asked me, one hand on his cock, the other on the small of my back.

"Yes, so ready" I responded, somewhat embarrassed by how needy I sounded.

Jr. took the final confirmation he needed and slowly started pushing his cock inside of me. I let out small, strangled moans as I felt every inch slowly slide into me, spreading me open for him. I felt my own cock harden even more as he continued to push into me, and felt myself grow more aroused at the sounds of pleasure Jr. was making as he sunk into me.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight babe," Jr. moaned, "You feel so fucking good on my dick."

"Feel so good inside of me too," I responded, "So good, so full."

Jr. let out his deepest moan yet as he slid all the way inside of me and I could tell that he had to be in a lot of pleasure as his eyes were now sealed shut and his legs slightly trembled. "I-I'm gonna move now, kay?"

"Do it," I responded, feeling in total bliss at the sensation of being filled up by him, "Want you to."

Jr. let out another moan as he pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock remained inside of me, before he crashed back into me, causing me to let out a loud cry of both pleasure and pain. I couldn't help but drag my nails down his back to try and find purchase as my body spread open for him.

"Fuck," Jr. cried as he started to pull out and thrust back in again, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Fuck, Jr." I moaned as my own eyes slipped shut, the feeling of pleasure spreading quickly as the boy gradually picked up the pace in which he fucked into me. I rolled my head to the side and panted slightly as Jr. moved his hands to my hips and held them in a bruising grip as he fucked into me again and again.

All that filled my ears at this point was my own sharp breathing and Jr.'s continued grunts and moans of pleasure as he continued to claim my body. Normally I'd probably be embarrassed by all the little moans and whimpers that were escaping me given the calm and collected demeanor I liked to keep up, but I just couldn't hide behind any façade as Jr. continued delivering pleasure to my body.

"You look so good," Jr. said between breaths, breaking the silence, "Look so good for me, just spread open and totally fucked."

I could offer no coherent response as with his next thrust Jr. finally hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of me that had me seeing stars. "Fuck you sound so hot," Jr. said, thrusting in again at the same angle, once again making me drown in white hot pleasure, "Like my cock that much babe? You're leaking for it."

At that I opened my eyes as much as I could and stared down to find my own painfully hard cock dripping with precum. "Heh, look at you,"Jr. said, "When we first met I thought you were too cool for school, but now it's like you're a totally different person; a little slut for me, I love it."

I couldn't help but moan and whine at his words, the submissive like state he had put me in making me so incredibly aroused and pliant under his touch.

"Ah! Jr.!" I cried out when the boy suddenly wrapped a hand around my cock.

"I want you to cum," Jr. said, "Wanna see what you look like when you can't take it anymore and you let go, wanna see you cum for me."

I couldn't help but moan more and more as Jr. thrust into me at a grueling pace while jerking my cock, couldn't help but curl my toes and cling to him, wrap my arms around his back as he continued fucking into me.

It wasn't that much longer though before I felt a familiar sensation begin to spread through my gut. I tried to hold off for as long as I could, but the feeling and sensation of having Jr. fucking into me with his cock while his hand jerked me off at the same time was quickly becoming too much. With my whole body starting to tense I could feel myself clench around him and before I could even mutter a warning, I was moaning out loud as my cock started to pulse.

I opened my eyes again to watch Jr.'s hand continue to stroke and now milk the cum out of my cock, a moan escaping my mouth with each rope that spurted out of me and landed on my stomach. The pleasure was at its peak now and my moans were now verging on whines as I panted for air and moved my head back and forth against the warm, tiled wall.

"Oh fuck," I heard Jr. suddenly cry, his thrusts beginning to grow much quicker and much more erratic, "Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

"Do it," I sighed, leaning up to kiss the boy.

"Can I cum in you?" the boy frantically asked.

"Yes Jr." I said, "Want you to."

"Oh fuck," Jr. moaned, the pace of his thrusts increasing, "Gonna blow my cum in you, gonna make you feel so hot and good."

After a few more thrusts I watched as Jr.'s entire being went rigid before he let out a deep, guttural moan and a familiar warm sensation was spreading inside of me. "Oh fuck," Jr. moaned as his legs started to give out, causing the two of us to slide down to the shower floor.

Even though he was now panting and trying to catch his breath, Jr. apparently had enough strength left in him to maneuver us around so that I was sitting in his lap, our faces mere inches apart. Jr. closed the small space between us and claimed my mouth with another kiss before I twitched slightly as he pulled out of me.

"That was amazing," Jr. said as he pulled away for more air, "You felt so good."

"You did too," I said as I smoothed the hair off his face, trying now desperately to hide the blaring shame that I felt, _especially_ over the last few seconds before Jr. reached his orgasm, because frankly, it made me think of myself like a corny porn star, begging for cum….god, how _humiliating_ , "Made me feel so good."

"You looked so hot when you came,"Jr. crudely commented, "Made me cum so much in you."

I cried slightly and had to stop myself from slapping the stupid out of him as I felt Jr. suddenly place a hand on my hole and massage it, "So full with my cum." Jr. remarked, which creeped me out slightly as he sounded like some sort of sex crazed animal that was extremely and terribly proud of its mess and conquest. "Can't wait to do it again."

Unfortunately for him there wasn't going to be a next time, and given how aroused Jr. sounded to have his bodily fluids inside of me, I knew that it was certainly for the best. "Me neither," I lied as I slowly and shakily got to my feet, "But it'll have to wait until we're actually out of here since I think we only have a few minutes left before we're supposed to be at breakfast. We don't want any guards coming in here and finding us with our pants down."

"Or cum leaking out of your ass," Jr. once again, so _very_ crudely stated, showing how classless he truly was.

"Right," I said, resisting the very strong and present urge to smack him upside the head, "Thankfully we're already in the showers and can clean up."

"I'm almost going to be sad leaving this place," Jr. said as he stood up beside me, wrapping his arms around me as well, "I'll always have a very fond memory of these showers now."

"Trust me," I thought to myself, "If everything goes the way it's supposed to today, you'll be seeing these showers a lot more often than you think asshole."

I also tried not to judge Jr. because _I_ was the one to give it up to him, but damn, how sad was it that this kid lost his virginity in a prison shower?

As I took a step forward for the shampoo however I couldn't help but flinch and grimace at the pain that spread up through my lower back, and realized as Jr. quickly wrapped his arms around me again and kissed the back of my neck in apology and comfort, that really, this whole thing was probably a much, _much_ worse reflection on me.

Well….at least no one had to know…right?

* * *

I apologize~


	3. Heart of Ice

For this chapter I'm taking/filling a request prompt from _Red Valentino_ which was " **What if Saph did have an actual relationship with Jr. before he became a criminal?** "

So back when I first read that, which, by date of the request, was July 31st, this is what came to mind with it.

Cameron Mahkent (Icicle Jr.) attends Keystone High School with Wally and Saph. After showing a mutual interest in one another, Saph and Cameron begin dating. However as time goes on Saph learns that Cameron's father is involved with criminal activity. This leads to a complicated confrontation where Saph wants to help his boyfriend, but ultimately may have his heart broken when Cameron thinks he has to leave and follow his father in the life of evil.

 **Chapter Rating: Soft M/Hard T**

 **Warnings: Angst, and alluding to sexual situations  
**

 _Notes of importance for this AU_

-Saph's parents know of and accept Saph's powers and abilities

-Wally and Saph learned of one another's powers after Wally's stint in the hospital to gain his own.

-Wally and Saph are best friends and after Wally/Robin/Aqualad infiltrated Cadmus and formed the team with Superboy, Saph was officially invited to join them in the line of heroic duty, which he accepted.

-The main events of Season 1 never went down as The Light didn't put their plans into action _yet_.

 ** _-This is basically a condensed version of what I could have done, so if it feels like things jump around fast, then that's most likely the case since I wanted to keep this as a one shot._**

* * *

 **Saph POV**

As I walked through the doors of Keystone High School I quickly removed my billowing and bright scarf as I left the frigid winter weather of a Central City behind and gladly embraced the heated halls of the school. Beside me was my best friend and partner in 'crime,' Wally West, who was busily texting our other friend, and his girlfriend, Artemis Crock.

"How lame is it that we have to be here on Valentine's Day?" Wally complained, looking up from his phone for the first time since entering the school.

"Well it _is_ a Monday, and therefore still a school day Wally," I said as I led the way over to our lockers, "And despite what we do, I don't think your parents would be happy with you taking the day off just to spend it with Artemis, so buck up."

"You're just jealous that I have someone I want to spend the day with and you don't!" Wally said before sticking out his tongue like the mature teenager he was.

"Oh I have someone I wanted to spend my day with," I said as I popped the lock off my locker to collect my books, "My bed. He was soooo nice and toasty this morning and made me feel _juuuuussst_ right."

"I'm sure Artemis could make me feel _juuuuussst right_ , right about now," Wally said before getting a glazed over look on his face.

"Ew," I said as I deposited my scarf inside my locker before closing it, "Straight people are so weird."

"Oh come on," Wally replied as he snapped out of his daze, "Don't tell me you wouldn't like to have a boyfriend, especially on today of all days."

"Just because I'm not dating anyone on Valentine's Day doesn't mean that I will never date anyone, nor am I incapable of being…..dated," I said as Wally opened his locker and began placing his belongings inside and swapping them out for books, "And if I haven't wanted a boyfriend as recently as yesterday, why should today change how I feel?"

"I guess all of that _is_ true, buuuuuttt…." Wally drawled on before stopping as he pulled a half eaten granola bar out of his locker and gave it a few sniffs before proceeding to chuck the rest of it in his mouth.

"How long has that thing been in there?" I said, trying not to gag, "And what do you mean by that? Do you know something I don't? Never mind, I already know the answer, it's no."

"Will you shut up? It still tastes fine to me" Wally responded, mouth full of granola, "And for your information, it just so happens that _I_ overheard a little birdie talking the other day about asking you out today!"

"What?" I responded, immediately rising from my position leant against the lockers, "You're kidding? Who the _hell_ is dumb enough to try and pull a stunt like that today, of all days, and with _me_ no less?!"

"Cameron Mahkent," Wally said cockily as he flung his locker shut.

"What?!" I asked, my heart suddenly skipping a beat.

"Oh ho, ho, look who suddenly seems interested! But yup! I heard him talking about it with some friends in class just last Friday," Wally said, grinning smugly at me with his arms crossed, "And speak of the devil, here he comes now."

I spun around to follow Wally's line of sight and immediately spotted a nervous looking Cameron walking his way towards Wally and me. With my heart now fluttering much quicker than normal, I turned around to give Wally a look of distress and help, but found that my best slash traitor of a friend was already walking away, phone back out as he whistled a tune.

I was about to run and flee right after the redhead when a call of my name had me cemented in place before I could even take two steps. "Hey Saph!"

Trying not to crack or fumble under pressure, I put my best, but still probably nervous, smile on my face before turning around to find Cameron standing right in front of me, "Hi Cameron," I said, hoping my voice didn't waver, "How are you this morning?"

Where did I start with Cameron Mahkent? Cameron was probably, in all honesty, the nicest, sweetest, somewhat goofy, and most genuine guy in all of Keystone High School. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, in fact he probably struggled to make it _in_ the box, but for what he lacked in brains he made up with in just absolute serene positivity and kindness. Ask anyone around here and most students wouldn't have a single bad thing to say about Cameron. There were those exceptions though who liked to tease him for being held back a grade when he was younger, making him a year older than the rest of our grade level, but even when those mean enough to voice those comments, did as such, there were twice as many people around them ready to let them have it right back. Aside from being a ray of sunshine and happiness personified, Cameron was also quite the handsome boy if I was being honest. His hair always seemed to be perfectly shaped, his eyes the brightest and most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen besides my own, and to top it off, had a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms.

I didn't know what it was, but something about me must have drawn Cameron's attention, because from the first time I met him all the way back in middle school, whenever I wasn't with Wally, Cameron just gravitated all around me. I hadn't been the most popular kid in school when I was younger, but when Cameron was around me for a long enough period of time he seemed to have an effect on the way people saw me and over time my circle of friends expanded from just him and Wally. In return for such unexpected kindness and friendship I was always the first one to help Cameron in class with assignments or the first to help tutor him to make sure he passed his tests with marks I knew he was capable of receiving.

Most importantly however, I may or may not have developed a crush on dear Cameron at the beginning of Freshmen Year, a fact that only Wally, who I told in the strictest of confidences, and I knew. So now, knowing that Cameron may be standing in front of me, asking me to be his Valentine or whatever, (which, ugh, how fucking corny, being asked out on Valentine's Day?) made my heart skip every other beat.

"I'm good," Cameron said with a nervous smile, snapping me out of my trip down memory lane, "Well, maybe, I guess that depends on what I have to ask you….and what you say."

"Um, okay?" I responded, not sure what else to say, while also half tempted to look all around me to look for people filming the exchange in secret in case this was an elaborate prank or something.

"Well you see….we've been friends for a while dude…..and I was wondering if maybe, you know, I mean…..would you…..you see…..I…would you like….maybe…..wanna be…..my valentine?" Cameron finally asked after pausing and stuttering through his words.

I couldn't help but sputter out a laugh at the poor boy's nerves which I immediately regretted as a heavy blush spread across his complexion while his shaky smile turned into a sad frown. "Cameron," I began, "I…..I wasn't expecting this."

"I totally get if you don't feel the same way dude!" Cameron quickly said, "I just thought…..I thought I'd at least ask….cause you know…..I've sorta liked you from the moment I met you."

I couldn't help but secretly swoon on the inside and practically keel over at how cute Cameron was being right now, but kept it together so that I could let Cameron know the truth. "Only sorta like me?" I asked, egging him on, "I don't know Cam, should I really be someone's valentine when they only 'sorta' like me?"

"I didn't mean that!" Cameron quickly cried placing a hand on my shoulder, "I like you like you, not just sorta! I like you _a lot_ actually."

"Oh," I said, trailing my fingers across the hand on my shoulder, "I guess it's a good thing that I like you too then."

"You….you do?" Cameron asked, all of his nerves melting away in favor of that bright, booming smile of his, "So you'll be-"

I silenced Cameron's question and promptly answered it by leaning up and forward to place a kiss on his lips. To say he was shocked would be an understatement given how for the first ten seconds he failed to respond, but thankfully after that he returned the kiss with vigor and moved both of his hands to my hips, pulling me against him as he deepened the kiss.

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up!" Wally announced as he reemerged from who knows where, "If I'm not making out with my girlfriend right now then you're not making out with your boyfriend Saph!"

"But Wally," I mocked as I broke apart from Cameron, "It's Valentine's Day!"

Wally merely grumbled in response before once again walking off and disappearing to wherever he had gone before.

"He called me your boyfriend," Cameron said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, "Am I?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

Following the completely cheesy, ridiculous, stupid, and yet, still romantic first kiss between Cameron and me on Valentine's Day, things between the two of us definitely took off.

To say that I was on cloud nine in the weeks following the start of my relationship with Cameron would be perfectly apt because now that I was actually with the boy I had been crushing on for over a year and a half, life couldn't seem to get any better. It was heavenly being able to walk down the halls of Keystone while my hand was linked with Cameron's, and a stupid kind of fun to try and steal glances at one another during class.

I also learned after a month of dating Cameron that I also really enjoyed making out with him for hours upon hours on my bed, cuddled up together. Despite being a rather sweet and kind boy for the entire time that I knew him, when we were alone Cameron had a surprisingly dominant nature to him that led to him pinning me against the mattress while he laid claim to my mouth over, and over, and over again. Nothing could compare to feeling his mouth on mine while I ran my hands up and down his bare arms courtesy of the tank-tops he always seemed to wear. I didn't think I could ever grow tired of it and lived for the moments afterward where he'd hold me close in his arms while we rested comfortably and peacefully alone in my room.

There were quite a few bright spots about the new relationship and I was so thrilled that even Wally's teasing that came with being my best friend, was easily dealt with because I knew that Cameron felt the same way about me as I did about him.

However the relationship wasn't always just a garden of roses though, with the bright spots also came the dark ones. Throughout the beginning of the relationship as I got closer to Cameron I began to feel like he was keeping secrets or keeping part of himself still closed off. I knew my hunch and feelings were correct because throughout my time knowing him through middle school up until now, I had never really seen Cameron outside of school. Now, obviously I did, because he'd frequently come over to my house after school or go with me into the heart of Central City for food or fun, but before that, when we weren't dating, it was rare to see him outside of just school, and not once did I ever find out where he had lived.

That changed during our final week of Sophomore year though when he shakily told me one afternoon in my bed that he'd like to show me his home. I could tell right away that this was big for him, opening up like this, because Cameron definitely felt like he was hiding something. "I can't wait," I had told him, coming up behind him to soothingly rub my hands up and down his back, "It'll be nice to see, and meet your parents as well.

If Cameron bristled and tensed up at the mention of his parents I didn't pay too much mind; he didn't say anything about them so I figured that if his parents were actually a problem, now was not the time to press on it. Instead I just pulled him back down on the bed with me and held him while softly stroking his hair.

The day to go to Cameron's home finally came and I knew that it definitely was a big deal for him as he quietly led me down through the streets of Central City. We eventually stopped in front of an _interesting_ apartment complex before he started climbing the steps inside. I quickly followed after him and up another two flights of stairs before we finally stopped in front of a door that Cameron quickly unlocked and stepped inside of. Following him in I expected to maybe hear the hustle and bustle of someone inside, but was slightly surprised when I was met with complete silence aside from Cameron's own shuffling.

"Your parents aren't home?" I asked as I took off my shoes and looked around.

Cameron once again tensed up before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the main living room slash kitchen area and back towards what I assumed would be his room. Once inside he turned and shut the door before leading us to his bed.

As I looked at Cameron I could tell he was trying his best to gather his confidence and words so he didn't stumble over himself when speaking. "Saph….the reason you don't see…..the reason I've never let anyone come over here until you is…..I don't….I don't really _have_ parents," Cameron said.

"Cam?" I asked, stunned at the revelation as well as checking to make sure the boy who suddenly went silent was okay.

"I never knew my mom," Cameron said, "And my dad…he's rarely ever around. I mean I see the guy just enough to know that he's still alive and get the money he gives me to pay for food and rent for this place, but…sometimes I'll go weeks without seeing him. I would maybe reach out to other family, because I hate being alone sometimes….but there's no one that I know of."

I said nothing and instead slowly pulled my boyfriend into a hug and started rubbing his back while he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I don't know why I've been so afraid of people finding out," Cameron said, "Maybe because I didn't want them thinking I was super lonely and only being nice to fill some kind of hole left by my parents, but I think I've always just been nice and looking for affection from others because there's none here…..you know dude?"

"I know Cam, I know," I said as I rubbed his back, feeling so incredibly sad and sorry for the boy. It was clear to me now that Cameron did put on the warmest and kindest of faces because of his home life. I could tell that because he received no love here, in the place he was supposed to call home, his own sense of self worth probably took hits all the time and he wanted to be as kind to others as he was so that people probably wouldn't feel as sad as he was. Someone as sweet and kind as him didn't deserve what could probably be crippling levels of loneliness.

"Thank you for being here Saph," Cameron said, "There's no one I'd share this with."

"I feel the same."

Instead of saying anything else Cameron pulled away from his spot resting on my shoulder and looked at me with watery eyes before leaning in for a soft and gentle kiss. From there things progressed and eventually I gave myself to Cameron for the first time, letting him take and use whatever he needed. It had felt so wonderful as he held me down and thrust himself inside of me again and again, and I knew, after that day, our relationship was definitely taken to a new, much more meaningful place.

* * *

Following the jump in intimacy in my relationship with Cameron, school ended and summer break was upon us. I was currently enjoying the weeks upon weeks of freedom by spending my night away from Central City, instead, hanging out at Mount Justice with my friends. M'gann had been adamant about us having a sleep over at some point and Robin and Wally had been all for it, producing an army of sleeping bags that had been laid out in front of the cave's giant big screen television while Artemis, Conner and I all worked on producing a giant collection of bowls containing every kind of snack and junk food available. Kaldur had just arrived to join us as M'gann took out several homemade pizzas from the ovens in the kitchen.

"Greetings friends," Kaldur said warmly as he walked over to join us, "I hope I have not missed any of the fun."

"No man, we're just getting started," Wally said as he plopped down onto one of the heavily padded sleeping bags, one arm reaching for a bowl of chips while the other reached for Artemis, who gladly let herself be pulled against Wally's side.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Robin asked as he produced a giant pile of DVDs, "I brought every genre I could think of."

" _The movie will have to wait,_ " Red Tornado said as his voice suddenly sounded throughout the cave, " _There is an attack in downtown Central City taking place right now and Flash has requested Kid Flash and Cascade's assistance._ "

"I get why he's calling for me, even though he could probably handle anyone in Central on his own" Wally called back into the air, "But why Saph?"

" _Flash has reported numerous ice users as taking part in the attack and heist,_ " Red Tornado's voice explained, " _And Cascade has been deemed useful in apprehending the criminals._ "

Wally and I shared an interested glance before we were standing from our spots and running off to get changed, "We'll be back in no time," Wally said, "Go ahead and start without us and you'll see our faces again before you know it!"

"If you say so!" Artemis called back with a smile.

Wally and I had quickly changed into our uniforms before taking the Zeta-Tubes back to Central City. From there I had hopped on Wally's back and he sped off to the designated coordinates that had been provided by Red Tornado.

When we arrived we found that the attack slash heist was happening at a bank and that Flash had his hands full, dealing with an entire mafia's worth of goons, doing his best to quickly detain each and every one of them. The problem, it seemed though, was the pounding assault of ice that was coming from inside the bank.

"You help your uncle and I'll start on the ice users," I said as Wally lowered me to the ground.

"Sounds good to me," Wally said with a grin before speeding off.

I didn't even try to follow him with my eyes and instead started running up the steps of the bank, deflecting and pushing back against the walls of ice being fired off from within. I had made it to just about the top of the steps to the entrance when I was able to spot who exactly the ice villains were; Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and one older looking man who I didn't recognize.

"Ice the brat!" the older man had said, and suddenly all the attention that had been focused on keeping Flash and law enforcement out was now on me.

Cold and Frost both quickly took aim at me and were firing twin blasts of ice straight for my position. Unfortunately for them, my control over ice wasn't ended after it left its source, and so I was able to use my powers to send the twin beams of cold back around at the villains. Cold hadn't seemed to expect that and was promptly caught in the blast, quickly being entombed in a pillar of ice. Frost however, was quicker on her feet, and was able to dodge the reflected ice at the last second before she sent another blast right at me. Once again though, I was just as quick as she was and was using my will to change the beam of ice into a wave of water that I sent right back at her.

"What's that gonna do?" Frost arrogantly called as she made no move to dodge, instead holding up her hand to freeze the oncoming water, "Splash me?"

"Something like that," I muttered as I refroze the water as it was hurtling at her.

I could see from my spot how her eyes widened, realizing that she didn't have enough time to dodge, and trying to freeze ice would literally be pointless. Instead all Frost could do was hold her arms up in front of her face and scream as the large block of ice slammed into her and knocked her out.

I looked up after Frost let out a groan and laid still on the floor of the bank, only to find the third man suddenly gone.

"Nice work kid," someone said behind me.

I spun around to find a grinning Flash who was surveying the scene before us before Wally joined us as he zipped inside. "That went a lot quicker than I expected," Wally said as he brushed his gloves off on his sides.

"It's not over," I said, turning back around, "One of them is missing."

"Missing?" Flash asked.

"He must have slipped away while I was fighting with Cold and Frost," I said, "I didn't even recognize him."

"What did he look like?" Flash asked as he zipped around the room to most likely try and find any trace of the man.

"Tall, gray-silver hair, Caucasian," I said, "Definitely had the whole ring leader vibe to him."

"I'll see what I can find of him then," Flash said as he stopped back in front of his nephew and me, "An entire crime posse and three ice villains was a bit much, but I'm sure I can handle one ice baddie on my own."

"You sure?" Wally asked, "I mean we're already here, we could help!"

"Nah it's alright kid," Flash said, "Law enforcement's already rounding up everyone from outside, so I just need you two to stick around here until they come and collect Cold and Frost while I go after this third, mystery guy. After that, feel free to head back to Mount Justice."

"You got it," Wally said before his uncle was giving us a grin and salute before speeding out of the bank.

"Think he'll find him?" I asked Wally as I started walking over to Frost's still unconscious form.

"Of course he will," Wally said, as he gently kicked a small, but still decently sized chunk of ice around the floor, "Would you expect any less?"

* * *

"I thought you said he'd find him!" I said into my phone as I continued walking downtown. It was currently the day after the attempted heist by the ice villains, and according to Wally, his uncle had yet to find the mystery man, even with the aid of security cameras.

" _This guy is better at not being found than we thought I guess_ ," Wally said back, " _He'll be caught though, I mean his entire organization was busted last night, what can he hope to do without them, right?_ "

"I sure hope so," I said as I entered Cameron's apartment building, "I just have a bad feeling about him though."

" _Where are you now?_ " Wally asked.

"I just got to Cameron's place," I said.

" _Say no more,_ " Wally laughed over the phone, " _Call me later and I'll tell you if I hear anything new on this end._ "

"Alright, sounds good," I said as I reached the correct floor, "Talk to you later, bye."

I hung up my phone right after and pocketed the device just as I was able to reach out and knock thrice on the familiar wooden door. After no more than ten seconds, the door was being pulled open to reveal a beaming Cameron. Instead of spending time on a greeting though, my wonderful boyfriend reached forward to pull me into his home before shutting the door behind us.

"Missed you last night," Cameron said as he held my face in his hands before leaning in for a kiss.

"Is that so," I said when he pulled away, pecking his way down my neck, "Seems like you're getting more and more attached."

"You know it babe," Cameron said as he surprised me by picking me up in his arms, "I think I'm getting addicted."

"Why don't you show me how badly then," I said, giggling as he spun us around.

"Oh I will," Cameron said as he started making his way back towards his room.

However, before we could make it there, a loud and intense pounding at the door had us stopping. "Open up Jr.!" a gruff, male voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Crap, it's my dad," Cameron said as he set me down on the ground, his mood having visibly deflated.

"Should I hide or something?" I asked, unsure if my presence here would be welcomed, because I mean, I hadn't even met the man yet, and wow, Cameron's father was really here.

"No….no I think you should be fine," Cameron told me as he went over to the door, all while the pounding continued.

"It's about time," the man said as soon as Cameron opened the door, "Get out of the way."

At first I was expecting Cameron's father to maybe be a disheveled looking man who maybe smoked or drank too much, and thus with those addictions came the attitude problem, but even those expectations couldn't prepare me for the shock I received when I laid my eyes upon the tall man with gray-silver hair…..the man from last night.

"And just who the hell is this?" Cameron's father asked as my boyfriend shut the door and fell into position next to him.

"Oh this, this is my boyfriend Saph," Cameron said, suddenly sounding nervous over his father's less than inviting tone, "Saph, this is my dad."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, hoping that my total and overwhelming shock wasn't readable on my face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Cameron's father spoke, "Beat it though kid! I need to have a word with Jr. here."

"Dad!" Cameron cried, "You can't just kick him out like that, not after you just met him!"

"Can it Jr.!" the man yelled, "Or did you forget who puts this roof over your head?"

Sensing the escalating tension, I decided that it would be best if I just followed the man's order and left, besides, I had to tell the team….right? Cameron was my boyfriend….but I was morally obligated to tell someone, anyone, that I had found last night's mystery ring leader….wasn't I?

"Call me later, okay?" I said as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Cameron in a hug, one that he softly returned. I wasn't done though and leaned in against him to whisper in his ear, "And don't be afraid to ask me for any help, at all."

I didn't want to see what his reaction would be, or how his father would react if he heard me, but as I stepped out of the apartment and started making my way down the flight of stairs, I was left thinking more about Cameron's safety instead of rushing to tell anyone.

* * *

Still unsure of what to do, or if I should really tell anyone, I spent more time avoiding the subject or my moral duty by going home to collect my uniform, onyx belt, and eye-visor, stashing all of them in one of my regular bags, before slowly making my way back downtown towards the Zeta-Tube.

As I slowly put one foot in front of the other though I began to wonder how Cameron would react to his father's potential arrest. Would he think I had anything to do with it? He shouldn't, I mean, he had no idea about my powers or my connection to the Justice League…..but if he knew what his father got up to….and he _had_ to have _some_ idea…..he could maybe think that I had ratted his father out or something. As I continued on walking I began to lean more towards telling someone, and soon, because now was their chance to get Cameron's father….and Cameron, I decided, had to have known about his dad's criminal activity. Yes, he was able to handle his father's great absence in his life, but with handling it had to come with wondering just _why_ his father wasn't around, which meant he eventually had to have gotten answers. If that were true then Cameron had to be okay with his father going down…..no….that wasn't true….because if that were really the case then why wouldn't he have turned his father over already…..and even if his father was doing bad things in the world…..I don't think I could expect Cameron himself to turn over his only family.

I let out a sigh as I started reaching around in my pocket for my phone as I came to a decision. The fact of the matter was that no matter how much I loved Cameron…I still had a responsibility, a team I pledged loyalty to long before my feelings for Cameron developed. As I felt my fingers touch the top of my phone, my hand immediately jerked out of my pocket when I heard the familiar shrill cry of sirens.

I tried to locate the direction in which the noise was coming from, but didn't have to put much work in as I saw two police vehicles come rolling down the street. Against my better judgment I tightened the straps of my bag and immediately started giving chase to the vehicles, wondering where exactly they'd lead me. I knew there was no way I could keep up with them, but I knew that as long as I kept the flashing lights in my sights, with or without the help of the power in my eyes, I could maybe still catch up after some time.

As I continued to run though, I began to get a sick feeling in my gut, one that only intensified as I began to realize just where the vehicles had been headed; The Central City Police Department. As I reached the block before where the building was located I ducked into an alley and immediately began pulling my clothes off and my uniform on. I deposited my regular clothes into my bag and swapped them out for my eye-visor and belt before stashing the bag behind a pile of old boxes. Now, fully disguised and with my breath back after the somewhat blistering run, I stepped back out of the alley and started running for the building.

I didn't pay any real attention to any of the onlookers as they parted and made way for my arrival, and instead focused on the reality that if more and more police vehicles were headed back to the department with their lights on, at top speeds, whatever was going on inside, was not good. I thought that maybe it would be a wise idea to phone the League for backup, even if it was just Wally, but if my horrible hunch was right, I didn't know if I was ready to get anyone else involved.

I broke across the street and was flying through the doors of the department and was sliding to a halt at the scene that was waiting for me. Ice, ice was covering nearly every available surface of the department foyer, and several officers and employees were frozen in place, completely unmoving. I looked around for a phone, and when I found that they were all frozen, along with the employees behind them, I decided that calling for backup would have to wait, especially if the assailants were still in the building.

I ran to the back of the department and paused once again when I found more and more officers frozen to spots on the wall, their chairs, or even in the middle of reaching for their weapons. However, I was shaken out of my shock as I heard what sounded like gun fire sound from deeper in the building, the place where I suspected the holding cells to be.

Not sparing any more time I continued in my haste to find the people responsible for this. Ultimately I found the source when I slid to a halt as I rounded a corner and came to find Cameron's father aiming a gun of his own at a lone remaining officer, effectively freezing her to the bars of an empty cell.

"You've got more company!" someone said to my right, causing me to turn and find Captain Cold still contained in a cell, watching the events unfold from within.

The man from last night, the man I now knew to be Cameron's father, slowly spun around on his heel and stared me down with a wicked grin on his face. "So, the brat from last night decided to come and show his face again."

"That's right," I said, hoping to sound confident, "And this time you won't be getting away."

"What chance do you have kid?" Cameron's father declared, "You're all alone."

"I was alone when I took out Cold and Frost," I said, "And you'll be no problem either, that is, if you don't run away again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that brat," the man said as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, "You see, this time I have something that was absent last night."

"And what's that?" I asked, already using my powers to pull some of the ice off the walls.

"Me," a horrifyingly familiar voice said, stepping around the corner.

I felt my heart drop as before me now, was Cameron, except like I had never seen him before. Flanked by a now free Frost on his side, Cameron was now covered in ice, almost as if it were acting like an armor for him, and if the sight wasn't heart breaking enough, the fact that Cameron was here, here with his father, breaking out criminals certainly was.

"You handle the justice brat while Frost and I get Cold out of here," Cameron's father said.

"Whatever you say Dad," Cameron said before he let out a mighty cry and was shooting some sort of ice beam at me.

Still shocked by the sight of my boyfriend, covered in pounds of ice no less, all I could do was dodge the blast and try and focus myself on the fact that I was currently being attacked. I stepped back further and further as I used my powers to redirect the ice into the already covered walls, and tried to find some sort of fight response in my being. I failed to do so though because I couldn't get past the fact that my boyfriend was unknowingly attacking me right now, unknowingly trying to put me on ice.

It seemed that being ignorant to my identity was working in Cameron's favor as far as the fight went though, because as I was solely focused on deflecting and dodging the attacks, Cameron grew more and more determined to try and nail me. It wasn't until I saw the most ferocious, despicable grin on Cameron's face that seemed so out of place on his being, even when covered in ice, did my guard slip enough for Cameron to send a blast my way that managed to encase my right arm in cast of ice.

I clutched at my arm and the ice in a state of now chilling pain and began to work on removing the material with my own powers, but realized that as Cameron raised his arm up again to fire another icy blast, I wouldn't be able to free my arm and defend myself in time. Knowing that my options were now limited, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Cameron don't!" I cried, using my left arm to reach up and remove my visor.

The reaction was instantaneous, and not only was Cameron lowering his arm, the feral look he had been sporting on his face was now replaced with one of shock and confusion. "Saph?" he weakly called.

I didn't respond and instead the two of us were left staring at one another, simply huffing as we tried to catch our breath. "Cam….what are you doing?" I softly inquired.

"Saph…..this….I…what are-"

"JR.!" Cameron's father called out from somewhere behind us, "We've got what we came for, let's go!"

Cameron turned back to face me after listening to his father's message and seemingly began to debate whether to fall his father's order, or stay standing here with me. It seemed like the wrong option was winning out, because after the first few tears started falling from his eyes, Cameron slowly started to turn around and follow his father out from wherever he was.

"Cameron don't," I said again, stepping forward after him, still in total shock of what was happening, "Don't do this!"

My words seemed to get to the boy as he was suddenly stopping, but after another minute he was moving again without so much as a response or look back, and was leaving me alone, in total bewilderment over what had just happened and had been revealed.

* * *

Too stunned to do much of anything, I had simply stood there in the police department long after the ice villains left and until Flash and Wally had shown up, looking for answers. I told them I had seen and heard the sirens and followed them back to the department and how upon discovery of the man from last night, who had been trying to bust out his cohorts, had tried to unsuccessfully apprehend them.

Rather than be upset with my failure in calling for backup, Flash and Wally both seemed to notice my shocked and spaced out state of mind. I think they may have attributed it to the fact that I had been partially frozen and so while Flash called in some assistance to help free all of the frozen officers, Wally helped talk me down enough so I could regain focus to use my powers to free myself before I joined in on the efforts to free the police officers.

After a couple of hours everyone was free from their icy confinements and I was free to head home. However, I couldn't bring myself to go home yet, and after changing back into my clothes in the alley while Wally kept watch, I asked my best friend to whisk me over to Cameron's place so I could relax with him there. Wally had questioned me on how I had seen the sirens if I had been at Cameron's like I had told him, but I lied and told him that Cameron had had some things to take care of and asked me to come back later.

Wally had seemed to buy it, or at least accept the lie for now given my still abnormal state of mind, and afterwards was speeding off and away. Once I was sure that he was gone I stepped inside the apartment complex and slowly made my way upstairs, my hear thundering in my chest with each step I climbed. After what seemed like an eternity I had stopped in front of Cameron's door, my whole body a mess of nerves. I was trembling with fear at this point over what may or may not be waiting for me behind the door, but eventually gathered enough courage to raise my fist and knock twice on the wood.

Once I took my fist away the waiting began, but after the first thirty seconds of no response and no approaching footsteps being heard, I began to panic and worry that my fears were in fact reality. I reached forward for the handle to the door, and as I expected, I was able to twist it open. As I pushed the door slowly open I raised my guard as I stepped inside the familiar inhabitance. "Cameron?" I called out, hoping, _praying_ , that I'd hear a response.

It seemed like that wasn't going to be the case though because as the seconds ticked by, nothing but silence seemed to accompany me. I looked around frantically and quickly noted that all of the furniture was still present, but accepted that the real answer would be with what may, or may not be in Cameron's room. Stepping forward I made my way to the room I had come to know so well and pushed the door open.

Immediately my heart sank and shattered. None of the obvious furniture of the room was gone, but I quickly noted that most, if not all, of Cameron's personal and sentimental items were gone. From his more preferred articles of clothing from his closet, to gifts I had gotten him, to even photos of the two of us…..they were all gone.

I couldn't help but sink to my knees and feel the first few tears from the shock and sense of betrayal and hurt bubble to the surface of my eyes, and shortly after began to cry over the horrible revelation that my boyfriend, the person I had loved, was not only evil, but now gone from my life as well.

* * *

It was once I knew for certain that Cameron was gone that I finally told the team and the League what I knew. I knew that any hope of Cameron's return was dashed when I tried calling him and finally received an automated message that the number I had dialed was no longer in service.

The team had understood, and although there was frustration from some members of the League, eventually everyone understood that I had only found out that same day as the ice villain break out, and was unsure what to do at the time, seeing that the criminal in question had been my boyfriend's father. My loyalty towards the Justice League was only reaffirmed when it was ultimately remembered that I had tried to apprehend Cameron and his father, even if I hadn't told anyone immediately.

With questions and concerns over my loyalty and allegiances cleared up, I was free to spend the remaining months of my summer vacation in a downward spiral. Wally and the rest of the team had done the best that they could to try and console me, but the fact was that I had to deal with the reality that my most meaningful relationship was now over and that it had been with someone who was ultimately choosing evil.

I spent countless nights wondering if there had been anything I could have done or said to prevent Cameron from doing what he did or making the choice that he had. I wondered if I should have told him that I loved him more often, I wondered what would have been different if I had gone after him that day in the department, and I wondered if it had been difficult to just up and leave me so easily and without so much as a goodbye.

Months passed, things went on as normally as they could, and eventually Wally and I were heading back to school. Cameron's disappearance from school had been a hot topic for the first month into the new year, but eventually people just forgot about him and any mentions of him slowly died down. As for me, I carried on in this sort of haze, trying my best to focus on my family, my friends, my classes, and the occasional mission here and there.

Things like that continued on into the fall of that year and I currently found myself suited up with the rest of the team, just lounging around in Mount Justice after a particularly brutal training session with Black Canary. I was about ready to call it quits for the day and leave Wally behind so he could spend some time alone with Artemis when Red Tornado's familiar voice was sounding out throughout the cave.

" _Attention team,_ " the android spoke, " _There is currently an attack happening in Gotham City. Given Batman's absence due to other League responsibilities, he has requested that the seven of you go and apprehend the criminals._ "

"Can't wait," Wally groaned as Artemis pulled him to his feet.

"Where exactly is the attack?" M'gann asked.

"Getting the coordinates now!" Robin said as he started jogging over to the Zeta-Tubes, "Let's not waste any time."

One by one the rest of the team followed its youngest member towards our means out of the cave and into the dark city streets of Gotham. Thankfully the location in question wasn't too far from the Zeta-Tube location and upon arrival, we discovered that the location under attack was, surprise, surprise, a bank. I guess it made sense though, I mean, most villains knew better than to start shit for no reason given they'd most likely end up in prison, so if they did make an attack on the public, it was more than likely always for money or something else of value.

"Split up," Aqualad said as the seven of us made our way inside Gotham's large, first bank, "And link us up M'gann."

" _Already covered_ ," the martian girl replied.

" _Do we know who's responsible?_ " Superboy asked.

" _Info from Red Tornado says it's Mister Freeze,_ " Robin said as our group started splitting apart, each of us following separate trails of chaos and ice, " _But he's not alone._ "

" _Great, ice villains,_ " Wally spoke, " _The last time we had to deal with them was…...oh..._ "

Suddenly the link felt incredibly quiet, and even though I was running through the grand halls of the bank alone, I knew that if the others could be looking at me right now, they would be. " _Just take anyone and everyone down,_ " I said, " _No one gets away this time._ "

" _Agreed,_ " Aqualad said, " _Robin and I are engaging in combat with Mister Freeze now._ "

" _Artemis and I've got Captain Cold,_ " Wally spoke.

" _Superboy and I just found Killer Frost,_ " M'gann said.

" _Which leaves….._ " I said, rounding a corner and sliding to a stop as I spotted a form I hadn't seen in months, shooting ice all around the room at civilians, "Cameron!"

At the sound of his name, Cameron was stopping in his assault of ice and turning towards me, a small frown present on his face. "Well look who it is," Cameron said as he started marching towards me, "I had a feeling you'd show up."

"That's quite the tone to be taking with the boyfriend you just up and left in the blink of an eye," I responded while also opening my belt with my visor to take out all of the water for my using, "Especially given how long it's been since we last saw one another."

"Oh please," Cameron said as he started firing his first few beams of ice at me, "Don't pretend like you ever cared! Like you weren't using me!"

"Using you!?" I cried as I quickly deflected his ice attacks before launching blasts of both ice and water back at him, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Cameron was unable to dodge all of my attacks and hit the floor after a comet of ice nailed him in the chest. Cameron let out a growl as he was rolling onto his side and pushing himself back up to his feet. "Don't play stupid with me! After I told my dad about you he told me all about how you must have been using me to get closer to him to take him down!"

"WHAT!?" I practically screamed.

"How could you even think to do that to me? After I opened up to you!" Cameron cried, as he started forming spear after spear of ice to chuck at me, "I thought you loved me!"

"I did love you Cameron," I said as I dodged half of the spears before simply transforming the others back into water before they could impale me, "I still might!"

"NO!" Cameron roared viciously, launching several more ice spears at me, "My dad said-"

"So that was that, you just had one talk with your dad and you were so quick to throw me away and leave!?" I yelled at him after dodging his attacks, "Maybe I did go after your dad, but your dad is NOT a good man Cameron!"

"So, what, am I not a good person either?" Cameron yelled back at me.

"You are Cameron!" I cried at him, "And that's what's making this whole thing so heart breaking….the fact that you believe his lies over my honest feelings and word. I didn't even know who your dad was when I first met you! Do you think this was some long, drawn out plot to get to him? Do you really think that little of me!?"

"He told me though….told me during _and_ after that day in Central City," Cameron said, his voice taking on a much more melancholy tone, "Told me how you must be working for the Justice League and how you'd come after him…..after _me_ …how you left me no choice but to leave and start working with him more than I ever had."

"This isn't who or what you have to be though Cameron," I said while taking my first few steps towards the boy, "You don't have to follow your dad blindly into crime just because he's your dad. When we started dating I _never once_ had the thought in my mind of who your dad was or to use you to get to him; none of that! He's lying to you and manipulating you because he knows that the people I'm involved with won't stand for what he's doing. I mean, look around Cameron, you're helping rob a bank…what about that seems good or right? The boy I knew growing up would never harm innocent people!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Cameron cried as I got closer and closer to him, "He's my dad! He's the only family I have! And what he does, I do!"

"You have _me!_ " I cried reaching forward to suddenly embrace Cameron's icy form, "You still have me if you want me! And I can help you! Just let me help you Cameron!"

Cameron seemed shocked by the touch but it was like the contact between us was suddenly clearing away a fog over his mind, like the skies were parting for the first time in months. "Saph…."

"You don't have to do this Cameron…..this isn't you," I said as I ran my hands down his icy casing, "You…you left so, so _fast_ …when I first saw you there in Central City's Police Department I was so _shocked_ …..I had no idea what to do or say…..and then afterward, after the fight, once I cleared my head and calmed down I went straight back to your apartment because I _had_ to talk to you, to try and figure everything out…..but you were already gone...gone before we could even process what the fuck had happened."

"I….I thought…..my dad told me….." Cameron said, his icy arms coming up around me, "I really thought you were just using me…..that everything you said was a lie….to hurt me...during my time with you everything just seemed so perfect and too good to be true...and so when my dad told me that...its like my worst fears were finally being revealed as true..."

"I would never use you, and I would never want to hurt you" I said, pulling away from the hug to look at him, " _Ever_."

"I….I don't know…don't know what to do," Cameron said, "Saph….you have to know…..you do know that I was confused…..I mean….he's my dad! I couldn't just say no or think...I'm so sorry."

"I understand completely Cameron," I said leaning up to kiss him. "You don't have to explain anything or come to an understanding right now…but you have to know that I'd never want to use or hurt you, I only want what's best for you, and if that means showing you that your dad is a lying and manipulating criminal…..I'm sorry, but I won't let someone I love be led astray and away from me."

"Saph…I…NO!" Cameron cried.

Before I could even ask what his outburst was about, I suddenly felt immeasurable pain as I felt something pierce my abdomen and impale me. It's like all feeling in my body suddenly left me and all I could do was look down to find one of Cameron's previously discarded ice spears now sticking out of my chest, probably just missing my heart given how I wasn't already dead.

As I coughed up a mouthful of blood, specks escaping between my teeth and splattering on Cameron's icy face, I realized that I probably wasn't far off from death anyway. I let out a deep, wet groan as blood continued to pour out of not only the wound but my mouth as well, before I started to collapse to the ground.

"NO!" I managed to hear Cameron cry again as he managed to catch me before I slammed into the ground, "NO, NO, NO, **_NO_**!"

"Wrap it up Jr." I heard another voice say from above me…..Cameron's dad? I wasn't sure, everything felt weird now…..like everything was getting darker and colder.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I think I heard Cameron shout, " ** _WHY!_** "

"Freeze, Cold and Frost have all been captured," the other voice said from above me, "We need to leave! I'll find you at the rendezvous point."

After that I very faintly heard the sound of running footsteps leaving the area, but at this point it was harder to hear anything as I grew colder and colder.

"Saph!" Cameron's voice said from above me as he removed my visor and gently maneuvered my body to an angle so that I was staring up at him, "Saph can you hear me? Listen to me babe, you're going to be okay!"

I couldn't do much except nod as the immense chilling pain continued to spread and my blood continued to leak, and deep down, knew in my heart, or what was left of it after the impalement that is, that there was nothing that could be done for me.

"SAPH!" I heard a new voice suddenly call out from somewhere…...everything sounded so distant at this point now…was that Wally? Ah yes, it was Wally, I could tell that it was him as the faces of all my team members suddenly appeared above me.

"Cameron…." I said, gathering the last of my strength while staring back up at the boy I loved who was now sobbing his heart out, "Be good….I…..love you….."

And then I shut my eyes.

* * *

So yeah, I don't know if anyone was expecting that, but I thought I'd just go for it. I still feel like this was really quick and some parts, like the end, moved really fast, even though the overall length was longer than what I was expecting, but hey, it happens, and like I said, I wanted this to just be kept a one shot, so even if it moved fast in some places, I still think I got the general feel and plot that I wanted, across.

Feel free to point out any errors there may be. I wanted to get this up before I head to class today since it's been a little bit since I updated this or SE, so in my haste I'm sure I missed some corrections.

Feel free to leave a request for an idea you may have, but other than that, thanks for reading.


	4. Jump

Hello everyone, I decided I'd do a short little piece here to get back into the hang of writing before returning to Sapphire Eyes, one, because I haven't updated this little companion piece in forever, two, because during my break I got the itch to write this (something set it Gotham) since I've really been into the whole 90s, darker/drearier Batman stuff with Tim Burton's Batman films, and the animated series, (like if I could live anywhere I'd love to live in Tim Burton's Gotham….minus all the crime, because it's just my type of aesthetic and speaks to my soul) and three, because something is given to Saph in this that I think isn't completely necessary, but will be fun just to have.

Moving on, **this little scene is set during Chapter 14 of Sapphire Eyes** , during the few days in between the Belle Reve briefing and the day of Saph's apology to Wally. For the most part it IS canon, so just think of it as a lost or deleted scene of sorts. The brief summary is Robin takes Saph out of Mount Justice and into Gotham for some 'training.'

* * *

 **Saph POV**

"Shit….shitshitshitshitSHIT!" I cried out as I barely made the jump I had just attempted from one of Gotham City's taller buildings, to the next. After moving away from the ledge, I hunched over and put a hand to my heart and took some deep breaths to try and calm my body and mind, while remaining half tempted to peer over the edge of the roof I was currently on, to stare down and see where I would have landed, if I had not made the stupid freaking jump.

"Relax man, you have nothing to worry about," my companion on this evening excursion, Robin, said.

"Nothing to worry about?!" I exclaimed through breaths, "How does the possibility of falling to my death not qualify as something to worry about?!"

"Well obviously it does," Robin said through a grin, "But you made the jump, and the one before that, and the one before that, and well, you get the point. Plus it's not like I'd _let_ you fall."

"I only made those jumps by the grace of some god or something!" I said as I stood back upright.

"No, you made those jumps because even if you don't believe it, you have the skill and spirit to do so," Robin replied.

"That has got to be the lamest shit I have ever heard you say," I smirked.

"Hey, I'm trying to be motivational here," Robin laughed, "And besides, the more jumps you make the easier it gets for you to make the next one, and then the one after that."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I walked over to Robin while he seemed to peer around the city high rise to get an idea of where to go next, "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"I guess you could call it training," Robin said, "You know, get you more prepared for potential situations like this in the future, and the longer you do this hero work the more situations you'll be in where you'll find being able to jump to safety is a _great_ skill set to have."

"After tonight I'll be staying on the ground as much as possible, thank you very much," I said, interrupting him, "I'll leave the jumping to you and like….Superboy."

"Annnnnd," Robin drawled out, continuing on with his explanation as if he hadn't been promptly interrupted, "I figured it would be good to take you out and _away_ from Mount Justice for a change."

I was able to see past the surface of Robin's statement as the younger boy got a running start and easily leapt from the dark roof of the building we were currently on, to the next one over. You see, Wally and I were still in our 'not talking' phase and the others had started to notice. This of course was making for a tense atmosphere at times, or at least I felt that way since naturally I assumed that if the others were going to find out about our tiff, they'd take Wally's side given that on his hand he had his longer standing position on the team _and_ the relationships predating it, and on my hand I had my less than stellar induction to said team, and less than perfect relationships with some of the members, cough Superboy cough.

"Uh huh," I said in an unbelieving tone as I made the jump between buildings with no fear….which this time was only because the distance between the two was meager at best. "Sure."

"What does ' _sure_ ' mean?" Robin asked, refusing to give anything away.

"I know the real reason you wanted to take me out was because you were smart enough to pick up on the tension between Wally and me...well...it's not like we've been too secret about it I guess" I said, brushing off the dust from my brilliantly blue uniform, which probably stuck out like a sore thumb against the dark greys and occasional blacks of Gotham; thank god we were up in the air and not on the streets. "Anyway though, I'm assuming this is the part where you talk to me for Wally or something, or tell me to make amends?"

"See I knew you were smart enough to figure out another reason I brought you out here," Robin said with a grin, "And Superboy says you have _no_ good qualities! As if!"

My eyebrow twitched at the latter comment and I had to nearly bite my tongue to avoid flying off the handle to inquire about just what exactly a certain someone had said about me.

"I will say you are wrong on one part though," Robin said, derailing my train of thought, "I'm not here to tell you to do anything. Whatever's going on between you and Wally, or you and anyone else for that matter, isn't my business. I mean, it will be if it interferes with our work, but that hasn't happened yet so I'll keep my hands out of it. I did figure though that since both of you still don't seem like you're ready to talk, that taking you out for this little exercise would be way more beneficial than having you two glaring daggers at one another for a couple of hours while M'gann tried to make small talk."

"Yeah….you're probably right," I said, quickly following Robin as we made another jump, "Poor girl has tried to diffuse the tension for the past two days now and doesn't have the social awareness to see she's making it worse."

"True," Robin agreed as he led the way for another vault, "But she'll learn, just like you're learning that you can successfully take risks right now, heck we'll all learn things as time goes on, that's what makes being a part of a team so great; you get to make great friendships and grow and learn with and from one another."

"Bleh," I groaned with a smile, making the next jump while noticing how much easier it had quickly become just from Robin talking with me, probably distracting from the absurd amounts of danger I was in by doing this, "You sound like you don't have even a single negative bone in your body. Are you sure you're as young as you say you are? You _do_ seem pretty ahead of yourself."

"Not anymore," Robin said as he continued leading us forward through the city, "Technically no one will ever still be as young again as they are in this, or that, very moment."

"Funny," I replied as I stuck my jump, noticing that it was the first time I didn't stumble even a fraction in my landing.

"I try," Robin told me as he paused in our travels to lean against some of the venting on this particular rooftop to start fiddling around with the little computer system or whatever it was, on his suit.

"Speaking of trying," I began as I took a spot on the ground next to him, "I'll talk to him, _Wally_ , soon…..it's just…. _hard_ for me….I guess. Like this whole thing is still very new to me, the whole being a 'hero' thing….like I lay in bed sometimes and think _wow_ , fucking shit! I'm literally a goody-goody crime fighter now, working for, or alongside the people I've heard about and seen my entire life on news and stuff."

"Aww, is somebody star struck?" Robin goaded.

"No, shut up," I said with a gruff laugh, "What I mean is that sometimes I guess I have less than stellar outbursts to vent and release my tension or something, in the form of these moments of cattiness, like the one that pissed off Wally, or whatever, that have ingrained themselves into my personality, for better or worse mind you, and I guess they bubble up to remind me that through this _**gargantuan**_ life change, I'm still….. _me_."

Robin didn't say anything to that, and I didn't want to look up at him to see how he'd be reacting. "I mean that's definitely not the only reason, and I could explain more, but no offense, I don't exactly feel like spilling my life story, or even a chapter or two of it, right now on the roof of a building in probably the most notorious city for crime in the world. Not because you're you….because you're _great_ Robin! I mean it….but….yeah…..now just doesn't feel like the time nor the place."

"No man it's totally cool, and I agree!" Robin quickly responded, "Plus I think it's cool and means a lot that you've said as much as you have to me already. I appreciate that."

"Thanks," I said with a small, soft smile, before taking a moment to stretch out my legs.

After that, a brief pause settled over the two of us as we continued to rest and take a breather, and get some of our energy back. During that time I got the chance to think about just what exactly I had said and that led me to my next question for the younger boy.

"How did you handle all of this when you started?" I asked, looking up at Robin to find him staring off into the distance, "You're so young now, and if memory serves correctly that means you have had to have been doing this since you were what, _eight_? Why would you want to get involved in this?

"Can't really say with the gag order Batman has on my identity," Robin said with a sorry smile after a few moments, not glancing down at me.

"That's right, I apologize," I said looking back down, "I didn't mean, or wasn't trying to pry, you know?"

"No I know, it's cool man," Robin said, "Believe me, it's not _my_ choice to basically be a giant question mark to the team on a personal level."

"Still though," I said, steering away from his personal life in case it was a sorer subject than it already sounded like, "How do you handle it though?"

"I just…..do," Robin answered, like it was simultaneously the best and worst explanation to him, "Like you said, I started when I was young….and I guess maybe I didn't recognize the true gravity and weight of my decisions and what I was getting into, and hey, maybe I still don't….but I think, through it all, it helps knowing you're a part of something bigger….knowing that you're doing good in the world….doing good things for people who can't do it for themselves, but probably would if they could do what we do. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah…..it makes a lot of sense actually," I answered after thinking about it, "That's a great way to put it."

Once again another silence fell over the two of us, but it was one that was definitely more comfortable than anything. I thought we'd stay like that until Robin was done checking over whatever it was that held his attention in that moment, or until he decided to continue our jumps, or that it was time to call it a night, but what he said next had me curious.

"Okay, found it!" the boy wonder suddenly exclaimed, "I've been holding out; there was one last reason I wanted to bring you out here tonight."

"Oh?" I asked as I looked up to see Robin bringing up one of his portable displays.

"Take a look at this," he said as he brought up an image, "It took me a while to find it since I forgot where I saved it, and what I saved it under, but check it out!"

"You had to bring me to a roof in Gotham just to show me a picture?" I asked as I pushed down on the ground so I could stand next to him.

"Think of it as a reward then," Robin said, "Now just look, will ya?"

I stuck out my tongue at him playfully, and when I did look I found myself staring at the image of an eye, in almost a dark teal color, outlined in blue, on an even darker blue background. The eye looked beautiful, almost hieroglyphic in design, with what I could only guess was a long tear drop hanging off of it, and with the eyelashes being made from three triangles

"Every hero has to have their own logo, emblem, or insignia right? Batman has his bat logo, Superman has his 'S,' Flash has lightning bolt, Green Lan-…, well, you get the point" Robin told me, "I figured that since you're officially, as you put it, a _hero_ now, that you need one, so this is yours!"

Knowing what the image was now I looked at it more closely with myself in mind. The reasoning behind the choice for the eye was clear to me since the power in my eyes was the first thing Robin had learned about me so many months ago during my first heist. I then still held to my idea that it was a tear drop hanging from the eye, to symbolize my control over water….which left the triangles. After a minute I guessed that maybe, given their shape, they represented my control over ice, and when I told Robin, he confirmed all three theories of mine with a resounding 'Yep!'

"And Superboy says you have _no_ good qualities!" Robin finished.

"You…already said that," I said, slightly irritated in jest, but also slightly, actually irritated.

"I know," Robin said, turning to look at me with a grin, "I just wanted to say it again to remind you that he's wrong."

"Oh, I don't need to be reminded of that," I said with my own grin, "I _know_."

Robin smirked even more at that before shrinking down the image, "So, I was thinking we could maybe put the logo on your uniform at some point, maybe on the back. That'd be a little unconventional, but I figure that so are you, so it'd be a perfect fit."

"Sounds more than good to me, I mean….I have my own symbol now….like who would have ever thought that would happen?" I asked in slight awe before taking a moment to pause and look at Robin, "Thank you though Robin…..I really mean it."

"What are friends for, right?" Robin asked me, "Now let's go home."

* * *

And that's that.

If you want to see how Saph's logo looks then head over to the tumblr that I have for the 'Eyes' stories, since I have an extended explanation for it there as well.

Anyway though, that's about it, I hope you enjoyed this little mini lost/deleted scene, and I'll see you all soon.


	5. Independence Day

Hello folks, long time no see here at this story. To be honest I hadn't actually had any plans to update this story before Sapphire Eyes at all until recently. That's because a lovely reader by the name of **AzureNova** recently had a LOVELY picture of Saph and Wally commissioned for me, and since I felt wrong about just receiving it with nothing to give in return, I asked them for a oneshot idea that they would like to see, and so, this is my gift to them (who was kind enough to be willing to share it all with you here.) If you want to see the fantastic piece of art, my profile pic _here_ has part of it, but you can see the picture _in full_ at the **saphstyle tumblr**.

Now, I'm not saying that I can be tempted into filling oneshot requests in exchange for very nice artwork/fanart...but that's actually exactly what I'm saying. For now at least!

Anyway, the background on this oneshot is that it's set a little before Season 2 canon. It's after Wally and Artemis have left the hero life behind and after Aqualad 'betrayed' the team, but before the plan to bring Artemis back into the fold was ever hatched or thought of.

I will say that this is definitely an AU piece as I definitely wouldn't ever spoil anything major for the main story and what directions I plan to go, but I will say there may be potential spoilers for the actual plot of SE if you can pick up on maybe subtle or not so subtle indicators here and there. That's not to say I've actually put anything in here though.

Anyway, just a reminder, this is an AU in that it's a possible reality IF the main story were to follow a pretty linear path as seen in the show…but that's not to say it will :)

 _Warnings for the chapter include:_

Slight angst

Language

Smut towards the end (featuring Top!Saph) smut smut smut! Like full on porno.

and just a reminder, if FF ever decides to hit me with a ban for smut, look for me on AO3 since I'll migrate there if that happens.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Saph POV**

I stood in the kitchen of Mount Justice stirring a cup of " _extra black please_ " coffee while listening to the low rumbles of rain and thunder outside, courtesy of the summer storm that was still raging on in Happy Harbor. I looked at the clock on the microwave as I set the spoon I was using down in the sink, just in time to see the minute change to midnight, signaling the start of a new day; July 4th, Independence Day. I let out a sad sigh, knowing what this day would mean to the only other person awake in the base right now. Putting those thoughts on hold I made my way back over to the cup of coffee, picking it up as I began making my way over to the central hub where multiple digital displays cast the mostly dark base in a faint and eerie glow.

When I ventured close enough the masked boy turned to face me, his visible features showing no emotion as he reached out and accepted the cup from me. "How much longer do you think you'll be up?" I asked as I rubbed one of my arms, trying my best not to worsen the funk he was most likely in. "I would like to assume not too long, but since I just brewed you a pretty strong blend, I think my hopes won't be realized."

"You'd be correct," Robin….no, not Robin, _Nightwing_ said to me.

I tried not to make my somewhat sad frown too apparent as Nightwing turned away from me, taking his first gulp of coffee while diving back into whatever crisis or lead he was researching. It had only been a few years since I had first met Nightwing, formerly Robin, and while he was still, and always would be, younger than me…..the boy never looked, felt, or seemed older. Time had done his mind and body well, _very_ well, but even someone like him couldn't shake what this day meant to him, not after the recent developments of the past year.

You see, normally today would be a landmark day and anniversary for the former boy wonder, after all, it _was_ the day that he and his friends graduated from being just sidekicks. It was the day they really took control and stepped into the mantle of 'hero' like they never had before. What was making this once landmark day so hard on the surface though was the fact that it was the first time Nightwing would be spending it without Wally and Kaldur by his side.

To anyone other than me it might seem as if Nightwing's current closed off mood was because of Aqualad's recent 'betrayal.' However, since I was one of only three people currently in on the secret and plot to go after The Light through new, dangerous measures, I knew that the only conflicting emotion Nightwing felt over his friend's absence was only because of the actual absence and _not_ the fabricated reasons behind it. No, I knew the reason Nightwing was really down, no matter how much he'd deny it if I brought it up, was because Wally was no longer a member of this team. It was a wound that was still fresh, and given Wally and Artemis' adamant conviction in their decision when they first told us, it didn't seem like that wound would be closing anytime soon.

Honestly thinking about it, it was a weird and perturbing mix of emotions surrounding Wally's decision to leave the team and go about a normal civilian life with Artemis. On one hand it was completely understandable to want to leave the dangerous world we lived in behind, to prefer acting and living like a regular person who went home every night to someone they loved, no doubts in their mind about their partner's and their own safety. On the flipside though, the decision to leave coming from _Wally_ of all people was shocking, and dare I say, tinted with feelings of betrayal. I mean the damn kid had replicated a highly dangerous experiment and put himself in the hospital all so he could be like his idol…and then he just decided he simply didn't _want_ to be a part of that world anymore? If you wanted to think about it, it _was_ understandable that now as someone older and more mature Wally didn't feel like staying. I mean he had made the decision to enter this world when he was just a kid and didn't have the wherewithal to consider the full set of ramifications for his decision….but still….to just leave us behind….it _stung_ , and I certainly wasn't the only one feeling that way.

I had taken Wally's (and Artemis') leave poorly at first for a number of reasons I could go into, but I could handle it after everything I had been through in my life. After living through certain things, I knew how to cope with being alone or isolated…..but not everyone did. Nightwing, despite the strong and composed front he always put up around any and everyone, didn't know how to take the 'loss' of his friend and longtime companion. So I guess it was a good thing I was here to be welcomed past Nightwing's steely resolve.

After many years, across the countless missions and adventures, Nightwing… _Dick_ ….had opened up to me, more than anyone realized. Yes, Wally had been his best friend and still to this day, the only other person on (or I guess _formerly_ on) our team to know Dick's true identity besides me, but Dick had seen and felt the distance between the two of them as time went on and Wally got closer and closer to Artemis. It wasn't intentional on Wally's part, and it wasn't blaming Artemis for the distance either…..but I think a lot of people knew what it was like from personal experience; when you had a friend who started dating, and _really_ getting close to their partner, relationships and dynamics changed. I played the role of observer at first, watching how Dick tried to cope with the fading presence of his best friend in his life, but after so long, even someone like him, protégée of Batman himself, felt the need for personal connection. It wasn't just any connection for Dick either, this was the boy who had been starved of true, meaningful friendships with people his own age, ones that lacked any secrets at all, until he met Wally. So with that perspective you could begin to understand why it then could be highly detrimental to be deprived of it as Wally grew older and further away.

So, as Wally slowly slipped out of Dick's life, I took steps to be more and more in it. It wasn't something I viewed as a chore or anything, I genuinely liked Dick and would do anything for my friend after everything we had been through, and realistically, I knew I was the most logical and best fit choice to fill the ever growing hole in Dick's life. I mean, not to knock any of our other friends, but given the background some of them had, well I didn't think they'd be able to truly connect to Dick like I could. Yeah there was friendship and the bonds that came with it, but things are taken further when someone can truly understand and empathize with a person's situation.

First, there was Superboy, who was essentially grown in a lab, and to this day was still learning about interpersonal relationships and how to manage them and the nuances that came with. M'gann, bless her Martian heart, was like Superboy in the sense that she still didn't really have a perfect grasp and sense of what normal relationships could fully entail and were like on this planet; it wasn't her fault, just a different cultural upbringing, you know? Aqualad….same as M'gann; he may have been born and lived his entire life on this planet, but Atlantean culture and relationships within it were still slightly different to the one's Dick and I grew up around. Even if Aqualad was perfectly capable of relating to and empathizing with Dick….it's not like he was around anymore anyway. That absence also ruled out Zatanna and Rocket, as they had graduated to The League, and all the new and or younger members of the team were all either still a bit immature to really grasp what Dick was working through, that or their relationships lacked the emotional impact and depth that the original team had with one another, given that they simply hadn't gone through what we had, with us.

So, as Wally and Dick drifted apart, I stepped more into the latter's life, and it was the night exactly a week after Wally and Artemis had officially departed from the team, that Dick opened up to me and spilled the secrets of his identity, past, and present to me. I had sat with him for hours in a secluded part of Mount Justice as he unleashed the torrent of personal information that he did, tears only threatening, but never actually falling, from his watery, unmasked eyes. I had sat with him and rubbed soothing circles on his back as our relationship forever changed and strengthened as he vented to me his feelings of hurt and sorrow, over losing Wally, over losing his best friend and most trusted ally.

I could have just as easily joined in on the grief, expressed my own feelings of discontent over Wally and Artemis' decision, but knew that as I learned about Dick and how close and much he truly depended on Wally, that I needed to be strong and act as a new pillar to lean on for the boy. From then on out, especially with Aqualad now also being gone, I've fallen into the role of beta to Dick's alpha, his confidant, his silent support…..his new best friend.

Coming out of my thoughts and memories, I looked back to Dick as he continued typing and scrolling through our never ending databases, realizing that he probably wasn't even looking for anything specific at this time of night, rather, just wanted to keep his troubling thoughts away. Knowing that I didn't want the boy to suffer in any capacity, I quickly hatched a plan in my mind.

Once confident, I slowly approached Dick and circled my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder, successfully trapping him in a light back hug. "So…I was thinking….why don't we do something later tonight?" I began softly, "Just the two of us? That way we don't have to hide or be on guard around the others."

Dick, who hadn't even shown any visible reaction to my rather intimate embrace, which I attributed either to him being distracted by his 'work' or his complete and total trust in me and my touch, paused and titled his head slightly to the side, to show that he was listening. "Anything specific in mind?" he asked, his voice soft and exhausted.

"There's going to be a pop up carnival in town tonight, in Happy Harbor, you know, for the holiday," I began with a smile, pulling Dick closer and more into my embrace, "I checked the weather earlier and the storm is supposed to clear up by sunrise, so everything should be dry and set up tonight."

"That…..could be fun," Dick said, tone sounding hopeful, but unsure. Perhaps unsure if someone in his position, as the leader, should be excited or interested in something as frivolous as time spent at a carnival.

I realized then that maybe a carnival hadn't been the greatest idea given Dick's circus past, but told myself it was the best idea that would ultimately have more time spent at, rather than something like just a nice dinner. "I think it will be," I mused aloud, "With your skills I'm sure you can win every game they'll have, and I saw them setting up some rides at the beginning of the week that'll be nice, and then I'm sure everything will be topped off by some cool fireworks."

Dick let out a breath he was holding and leaned back into my touch, letting me know he was more spent, either emotionally and or physically, than he let on, as he usually was not willingly the tactile type of person like I had come to be. "Yeah….yeah let's go and do that." Dick agreed.

"It'll be nice to get out," I told him as I ended our embrace to walk in front of him and begin shrinking down several of the displays, "We'll get some fresh air, not worry about any of our regular responsibilities for a bit, _and_ if anything _does_ happen to go wrong and need our attention, we can just pop back over here in less than five minutes."

"I agreed to go to the carnival _tonight_ , not stop working _now_ ," Dick only half complained, finishing his statement with a yawn.

"You're done here for tonight," I said with a small smile, "It's off to bed with you. We can both crash in one of the guest rooms we have here since I kind of doubt either of us have enough energy to make it all the way back home right now."

"What are you talking about?" Dick responded, having to stop to yawn again, "You just gave me coffee."

This time I outright laughed as I placed a hand on his back to start guiding him back into the ends of the base, "Come on, we both know I'm absolute shit at making coffee," I told him, "You're just either too polite to have said otherwise, or too tired to taste how awful it was."

"Hmmm….or _both_ ," Dick said with his own laugh, his mood showing further signs of improvement.

"Or both." I agreed.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, my prediction the night before about Dick's skills yielding him a bounty of carnival prizes was more accurate and dead on than Green Arrow with his favorite bow. We had been at the pop up affair for a little more than two hours now, and by that point Dick had won so many prizes that we couldn't possibly hope to carry around even a quarter of them, and instead opted to spend a good couple of minutes handing and distributing them out to a gaggle of excited children. Dick didn't mind at all of course, I could tell from the expression on his face that he only played the games there to prove that he could crush all of them. In fact, I'd say that he definitely got even more joy from making all of the kids smile before they then ran off and showed their parents the gifts they had received. Each time this happened I glanced at Dick from the corner of my eye and saw how his face, void of his usual sunglasses, always had them same subtle hint of longing as he saw the happy children dancing around their loving parents.

Instead of letting my friend dwell on his feelings for too long, each time I placed my hand on his back and guided him along to the next little stand or ride that would grab his attention. It was at this point though, after more than two hours, that I realized that one, we were running out of things to do here, and two, that the firework show would probably be starting soon enough.

A little puzzled on what to do and where to lead us next, since Dick didn't seem to have any preferred direction or activity in mind, I searched to my right and quickly found the perfect activity. I steered Dick in the direction I wanted and quickly set us on the path to the brightly glowing, large Ferris wheel. "That looks fun," I said casually as we stepped in line, "Or at least something to give us a mini break."

Dick looked up, coming out of whatever thoughts he was running through, and voiced his agreement. "Yeah, I think so too. I didn't think they'd have one so big out here in the harbor, normal ones I see usually just have a seat and a rail that goes over people, but those look like full on booths with roofs that could sit four people per, instead of just two."

"I imagine they picked this one out just in case it started raining during the night," I said, "It's summer, but still a wet season for this locale, and the size makes sense since this is just for one night, so they probably wanted to be able to get as many people on it as possible throughout so that no one went home disappointed."

Dick made a noise of agreement as the line started to move, the Ferris wheel slowly but surely unloading its many passengers before starting to take on its next batch.

It seemed like we had caught a lucky break, because not a minute after we had gotten into the line, one of the carnival attendants came up to where we were standing, only to clip a rope behind us shut. "Ride will be closing soon for the fireworks, you'll be the last ones on for tonight," the man explained before walking off.

I hummed my acknowledgement before turning back to face forward, waiting and waiting for our turn on the slowly spinning ride to come. Thankfully it took about only twenty five to thirty minutes for our turn to come as we reached the end and claimed one of the ride's compartments as our own. Dick and I took a seat on the same side, placing our feet on the other side almost in sync, just as the woman attendant operating the ride closed the small half-door behind us. "Enjoy your ride," she said with a chipper smile before going back over to the controls to finally start the ride up in full.

I couldn't help but smirk and wonder what it'd be like to be one of the first groups seated on the ride, having to wait and move only slightly up each time as more and more groups were loaded at a time until the wheel reached capacity. I figured on one hand it was a blessing because you got to spend that much more time on the ride, but also slightly annoying to have to be subjected to a continual start-stop as more people were boarded.

I was brought out of my internal pondering as Dick spoke up beside me, his hand surprisingly reaching out to find mine. "Saph…..for tonight…thank you," he said softly.

"Don't mention it," I said as I looked at him briefly, before directing my gaze past him and outside to stare down at the rest of the illuminated carnival. "I could tell you needed it….we both did."

I thought that would be it and that we would continue the ride in a quiet peacefulness, but it seemed like Dick uncharacteristically wanted to continue the more _personal_ conversation he started. "It's just…I didn't think today would hit me as hard as it would…but it did...it still is."

"It's perfectly understandable," I responded, squeezing his hand lightly, "I think I'd be more worried about you if you _didn't_ show some sort of reaction to today."

"I just…..I think…..I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all of this…..about the team not being _the team_ anymore." Dick said, still not seeming to be able to express what he was truly feeling, which, no slight against him, but that didn't come as a surprise from someone who was raised by _Batman_.

"I know, it's been months but it's still an adjustment for me as well," I replied, "Sometimes I wonder how those two could just walk away from us, from all of this, after everything we've been through together…but then I think about it a little more….and then sometimes I get jealous for feeling like I can't do the same thing."

"You know you could if you really-" Dick began before I cut him off.

"You _know_ I can't," I told him, "And even if I could…I don't think I could leave you behind."

To this Dick didn't respond, only increased his grip on my hand with his own. When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything to my comment, I decided to continue.

"That's why I think I can handle our friends not all being together anymore," I spoke, "Because I still have really important people, people like _you_ in my life, people who I still need and who I think need me, and so I focus on what I _do_ still have, and not what I used to….and besides, it's not like Wally, or Artemis, or Kaldur are gone from us forever….they're all just on a different path in life from us right now…..and we're still standing strong on ours…..standing together as long as we want to be."

"….yeah," Dick said, turning slightly away from me to wipe discreetly at his eyes.

When he turned back towards me I used my other hand to reach around and push down slightly on his head, bringing him down to rest against my shoulder. I knew that our time on the ride would be ending soon, and resolved to stay quiet for the last five or six minutes so we could both collect our thoughts and compose ourselves before stepping off. Little did I know, Dick didn't have the same intentions as I did.

"I've been thinking about it a lot though lately," Dick said.

"Hm?" I responded.

"What it would be like….to leave all of this behind," he explained, "To maybe be able to go back in time to when I was younger, and live a 'normal' life, away from all of this….not have my greatest worries be seeing those close to me die in battle, but rather have my greatest worry be….god I don't know, being caught fooling around with a girlfriend or boyfriend in my room by Alfred."

" _Boyfriend?_ " I asked, which probably shouldn't have been the main takeaway and first thing I inquired about from Dick's musings, but where did that come from? I definitely didn't expect _that_ to be a topic of conversation tonight...possibly _ever_.

"Uh…. _yeah_ …a simpler life hasn't been the only thing I've been thinking and reflecting on lately," Dick said, a slight waver to his voice, "That's not bad….is it?"

"You've known me to be a rampaging and unapologetic homosexual for how many years now Dick," I asked, slightly teasing him, "And you're seriously asking me if you think a realization that you're attracted to men is a _bad_ thing?"

"Umm…..yeah?" He said, sounding unsure of himself.

"You're a dork," I laughed softly, "A dork that has totally blindsided me and caught me off guard, but a dork none the less. Still, thank you for being comfortable enough to share that revelation with me, although I don't think I ever saw it coming."

"Well….I guess I'm just worried about what people would say or think if I ever told them…or brought a boy home," Dick explained, "I know it sounds vain, but I know the others on the team see me as this macho-alpha type who leads with a cool head and who could probably get any girl he wanted."

"Is that to suggest that I, Saph Hudson, dick-licker extraordinaire with frequently painted nails and all, couldn't be the macho-alpha leader?" I further teased.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Dick replied, half in exasperation and half in his own amusement now, "I mean…..I mean it's hard to be confident in being open in who I now know I am, when I know other people have this strong perception of me and who I'd be in all facets of life…..including like…the bedroom. I don't know, it just…makes it hard and seem like a pipe dream if anyone I'd ever be with would expect me to take the lead in every capacity _all_ the time."

I sat on that for a minute and truly let Dick's words sink in, and then stumbled on what he was really saying. "So what you mean is, not only do you now realize that you like guys too…but you'd want to at least try out being a _bottom_?"

"Oh my god," he said sitting straight up and throwing his head back in embarrassment, "I can't believe I'm actually talking about this."

"No, no!" I said, placating him, "I think it's very good that you are; it wouldn't be healthy to keep all this shit in and to yourself, plus I totally get the appeal to bottoming, I've been doing it off and on for…god…like….six, seven years now?"

"Okay let's stop," Dick said, dragging his free hand down his reddening face.

"No seriously," I said, trying to rid my tone of any teasing bite, "It makes sense…I know maybe it's not my place to say….but sex can be a very intimate and emotional thing….and as someone who was robbed of a childhood and then put in a position where you had to constantly be strong for others and now lead and guide them…..it's not at all shocking to want to be taken care of, to have someone show you that you're loved and important. After everything you've been through….it's unrealistic to expect you to be strong and in charge _all_ the time….there's a part of you that wants to be vulnerable and accepted and loved…..and a desire to fulfill a certain role in the bedroom is just one of the observable ways that deeper desire has manifested itself within you."

"Yeah…that….that makes sense," Dick said, his head falling back down on my shoulder.

It was in this position though, now that I had actually worked through Dick's desires with him that I began to have a hunch about something else. Before I could say anything the Ferris wheel suddenly gave a small, but still noticeable lurch, before it started to slow to a stop. I looked down and outside the compartment to see that the attendant was now assisting people off the ride, and sending them off down the ramp back into the heart of the carnival.

As we had been the last ones to board, we were also the last ones to be released, and while more and more people stepped off the ride, I quickly hatched a plan in my head to give Dick an opportunity at exactly what he wanted….in more ways than one. It took another four minutes before we reached the bottom and loading zone, but as the woman reached forward to unlock and open our compartment door, I reached into my pocket for my wallet and motioned for Dick to stay seated.

"Alright boys, I hope you enjoyed the ride," the woman said as she slid the half-door open, "But it's time to head out."

"Actually," I began, staring down into her eyes, "I was hoping we could have one more, _extended_ ride."

"I'm sorry sir, but all the rides are shutting down, at least for right now; safety regulations for when the fireworks are going," she explained.

It made sense of course, just on the off chance that somehow a firework managed to explode prematurely or something, or fall down from the sky and onto the Ferris wheel and just light the whole contraption ablaze somehow…..even though the thing was _metal_. However, Dick and I weren't your average carnival visitors, and I was more than confident we'd be able to get ourselves out of any, highly unlikely, mess.

"I understand that," I told her, "But my friend and I would _really_ like another ride….pretty please?"

Dick said nothing, silently observing from behind me, probably wondering where I was going with this and what I was up to, while at the same time, the woman looked awkward, not wanting to waver in her response to me, but clearly not sure how to actually deal with my pressing. "I'm sorry sir, but I really can't-"

"Two grand," I said, brandishing and waving my wallet in front of her, "Two grand right now to let us go again. You don't even have to actually run the ride, because well, then it'd be obvious that you'd be disobeying regulations anyway, but just let us stay on and send our compartment to the highest point it can reach so we can watch the fireworks, and then once they're over, come and let us down."

"I….I don't know," she said, her resolve starting to weaken.

"Three grand," I said, finally reaching into my wallet to produce the amount in cash, in full.

I heard Dick let out a disbelieving laugh from behind me as the woman's eyes glazed over as she stared at the money, probably still debating internally if she should disobey the rules and let us stay on the ride for the cash in front of her. To ease any worries I said one last thing, "Trust me, we'll be fine up there, and it'll really mean a lot to us."

For a second I really thought maybe she was going to stick to her answer and tell us to beat it, but after another minute she gingerly reached forward and accepted the money. "Okay….but _please_ don't tell anyone I let you do this," she said, "I'd get in _a lot_ of trouble."

"Your secret is safe with us," I said as I stepped back into the compartment and sat back down next to Dick.

"Why are you even carrying three-thousand dollars in cash?" he asked me as the woman shut our door again before walking off to send us up.

"Never know when it'll come in handy or when I'll feel like popping around the world to do some shopping," I said, "Besides, it's not like The League will notice a number that small missing from the billions, dare I say trillions, in the accounts."

"True," Dick said as the Ferris wheel whirled back to life to take us to the very top, "Wally used to take that much _weekly_ for his food spending."

"Weekly? Sometimes that was _one day_ if we had just finished a mission," I told him.

Dick merely laughed at that before turning back to me, "But for real though, why are we still on this thing? Something tells me we aren't just up here to watch the fireworks."

"Of course we are," I responded with glee, only to smirk as Dick shot me an unconvinced look, "Fine, but just wait until the fireworks start, and all shall be revealed."

Dick playfully rolled his eyes before leaning back to stare out the compartment's window and wait for the first booms to explode across the starry night sky.

We weren't waiting too long before the lights of the carnival began to dim and the first rocket launched into the air, exploding into a bright shower of blue and gold sparks. There was a low murmur in the distance, most likely from where the majority of the crowd had been instructed to sit and watch. The first explosion was quickly followed up by two more, the second being red, while the third was purple. When I looked outside my side of the compartment and was sure no one was aware of our position up here, I leaned back inside and moved closer to Dick. It seemed like any thoughts of my true motives had escaped him as he looked rather entranced by the show going on outside above us. Seeing my opportunity, I leaned forward and placed my lips against his bare neck and started kissing his skin.

" _S-Saph!_ " Dick immediately cried, pulling himself away as he turned right round to face me, "What are…what are you _doing!?_ "

"Well," I began, trying to play it cool and not let it show on my face how awkward things would probably get if he turned my offer down, "You said you sometimes wished you could be more normal and have your biggest worry being walked in on while being a frisky, risky dingo…so why not?"

"Why not what?!" he cried in slight confusion.

"Well….why don't we fulfill some of your desires right now?" I asked, "Let you take a role you've wanted to now, and make some new, exciting memories for this day?"

"We're on a _Ferris wheel!_ What about that screams normal?!" Dick nearly shouted, which hey, wasn't an outright objection, so whether he realized it or not, it seemed like he was subconsciously, quickly warming up to the idea.

"And?" I asked, "I doubt we could make the whole damn compartment shake or tip over or whatever, and I don't think anyone is even looking up over here right now."

As if to prove my point, another firework exploded up in the air above us, and more pleased murmurs could be heard slightly off in the distance below.

"But you said you were a bottom too!" Dick tried to argue further.

I couldn't help but outright laugh at his proclamation and knew I was getting closer and closer. "Well then tonight will just be a first for both of us, won't it?" I smirked.

It seemed like maybe I had misjudged the situation as Dick seemed to clam up and go silent at that, maybe either really thinking over the proposition over, or worse, thinking of a way to say no without hurting my feelings….or something? Dick didn't leave me hanging for too long though as he turned to look at me just as another firework exploded, his eyes glowing with uncertainty as colorful sparks fell to the ground behind us. "Saph…..I…..I….this isn't a joke to me," he whispered softly.

Ah, so that was it. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was taking your revelation lightheartedly or that my proposition didn't hold weight," I told him, "But if you want to, I'm serious. I figure this could be a fun, albeit stupid, thing for us both to try and it can help you explore more about yourself. Plus, we both know we've gotten a lot closer recently…and you're not exactly bad on the eyes Dick…what I really mean though is that I care about you and want this day to continue being special for you, and whether you don't want to do this, or maybe want to do this more after this, or hell, even be exclusive…..I wouldn't turn you down or make you feel awkward no matter what decision you reach."

Dick stared down at his feet as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "That's a lot to think about….. _a lot_...you _do_ know what you just offered right"

"I do, so maybe just think about it later?" I suggested, "I definitely don't want to pressure you at all, but just know I won't be hurt or offended if you decline; all this would be for you...although now that I think about it, maybe it _is_ better if we don't….I just realized I didn't exactly bring any lube with me."

Dick couldn't help but laugh at that, and after a few seconds, started to lift the hem of his shirt and jacket up. "Actually," he told me as he revealed his utility belt, "I'm pretty sure one of these compartments has something we could use."

"You seriously brought that?" I couldn't help but ask with a small giggle.

"Hey," he reprimanded while checking one of the side compartments of the belt, "Not all of us can just whip up their main weapon of choice like magic you know."

"Fair point," I said as Dick seemed to find what he was looking for, handing me a small black packet, "So I take it this means you actually want to do this?"

"Fuck it, why not?" Dick said, trying to put a confident smile on his face, "Like you said, you're probably the closest person to me in my life right now, and I trust you more than anyone else, so yeah, let's do this...let's just do something stupid and fun."

"That's what I like to hear," I said as I slowly slid down off my seat and onto the compartment's floor, careful not to move too quickly in fear of jostling the somewhat small space.

Dick didn't respond and simply leaned back in his seat, his eyes hooded as he waited for me to make the first move. "Last chance to back out," I told him as I placed one hand on his hip, and the other on the clasp of his belt.

"No….no….I want to," Dick said, deciding in a rare moment to pursue something _he_ wanted for himself, no matter the consequences.

"Tell me to stop at any time," I said, as I undid and removed his belt, setting it next to me on the floor, "And I will."

"O-okay," he stuttered as I slowly started rubbing his crotch, feeling his rather sizeable, flaccid cock, give its first twitch beneath the fabric. Hmmm, if my hand was feeling correctly it would be a horrible waste for Dick to be a bottom his entire life, maybe another time I could convince him to switch it up…..but for now… "God, shit," Dick whined as he started to harden underneath my caressing.

"I'm heavily resisting the urge to make any dick puns," I said as I undid the button on his pants and began to tug both them, and the black boxer-briefs Dick was sporting, down his legs.

"Yeah, that would be in poor taste," Dick managed to breathe out as he lifted slightly to help me pull the garments off, his shoes popping off as well as I moved the clothing past and off his feet.

"I just hope _this_ ," I said with a smirk, unable to resist, as I grasped Dick's hard cock in my hand, "Won't be,"

I could tell Dick was about to respond with some unamused quip, but was quickly cut off. Instead he let out a moan as I gave my first lick to his engorged head. I merely hummed in amusement as I started to lick up and down his warm, exposed flesh, and let myself really get into giving Dick's cock attention, as I felt my own begin to harden in my pants. Never one to half-ass a blow job, I licked the entire length of Dick's cock from top to bottom before sliding my tongue back up to the head. I let my tongue trail around the head, paying special attention to slit that was already leaking precum as the boy above me shook and twitched ever so gently, before I took him fully into my mouth.

"Saph, FUCK-" Dick nearly wheezed as his hands shot down to grip my hair. " _So good!_ "

I simply hummed around his cock as I continued to suck and pull him further into my mouth, letting the boy slightly thrust up into the warm, wet surroundings. I let my tongue trail along the underside of Dick's cock as he continued to gently thrust, the head hitting the back of my throat every third roll of his hips.

"This is-this is _amazing_ ," Dick whined as his grip on my hair grew tighter and his cock throbbed on my tongue, "Fuck!"

Pulling off, I used one hand to continue slowly jerking Dick's now wet cock, while I used the other to quickly brace myself as I trailed my mouth down lower across his skin. I stopped for a moment to lick and suck at Dick's balls, the pair already beginning to draw tight, signaling the approach of Dick's first release. I didn't spend too much time there though before continuing to my planned destination. As Dick continued to moan, pant and twitch in his seat, I pulled on one of his legs to have him slide slightly downward, so I could finally see what I was looking for.

I gave Dick a moment to prepare himself before I was parting the firm, tight mounds of his ass with the hand that wasn't currently still sliding up and down his dick, exposing his hole to me. "Saph," Dick said in the form of a rather needy sounding whine, "You…you don't have-"

"You're getting the full bottom experience tonight," I said with a wink, looking up at him as I softly kissed his thighs, "Just remember, say 'stop' and I will."

Dick only nodded at the reminder and I took that as my permission to lean forward and place my lips against his hole. The response and reaction was instantaneous as Dick was gasping and thrusting his cock up in my hand. I couldn't help but grin as I started to kiss and lick at his hole, his body responding perfectly to the touches. Dick let out moan after moan as I traced my tongue along the edge of his rim, beginning to loosen and work the flesh open. When it seemed like Dick was growing slightly accustomed to the new sensation, I inched slightly forward and delved my tongue inside his hole. To be honest, as a bottom myself it actually _wasn't_ the first time I had eaten a guy out, but boy, was seeing someone on the receiving end for the first time sure-fire arousing entertainment.

Knowing full well that this wouldn't be enough to stretch Dick open, I simply continue to lick and taste at the boy's most intimate area, all while fireworks continued to sporadically go off outside of our compartment. I tried not to roll my eyes though as I thought about how corny this whole thing could seem on the surface; one boy losing his anal virginity to another, getting closer and closer to his passionate 'explosion' while other, literal explosions went off above our heads.

With the reminder of the fireworks providing us only temporary cover, I decided that I had to speed things up. I took my hand away from Dick's twitching, wet cock, causing the boy to groan in dissatisfaction, and instead reached down beside me for the packet of lube. To be fair I didn't know if this stuff was actually meant for sexual intercourse, but figured Dick was smart enough not to hand it over unless it would serve the purpose we needed it too.

I gently ripped open the top of the packet and squeezed some of the clear substance out onto my finger. Looking up at Dick I made sure he was looking at me as I told him, "I need you to relax for me."

Dick gave a single nod as he looked totally debauched in his seat, his still stiff cock resting wet against his slightly exposed abs. I tried not to let out a whine of my own, as the sight made it harder to resist the urge to palm at my own, aching cock, but instead focused on Dick, parting his ass again as I circled my lubed up finger around his now wet hole.

"Remember, relax," I said as I applied a little pressure and sunk my first digit inside of the boy.

"Fuck!" Dick whined again, due to what I imagine was the sensation of being truly penetrated by another person for the first time, "How do you know how to do this!?"

I couldn't help but grin as I leaned down to kiss all around, but not actually on his cock. "Have it done to you enough times and you get the idea pretty quickly."

"Ye-yeah?" Dick muttered as I began to slowly work my finger in and out, "I…I think I like the idea of that actually."

"Of what exactly?" I asked him before deterring his thought process again as I traced my tongue up the entirety of his cock once more.

" _FUCK!_ " Dick nearly screamed before looking back down at me, "Of you taking it, taking a cock up your hot ass….of taking _my_ cock inside you."

"My, my," I responded, trying my absolute **BEST** not to show much Dick's words were actually affecting me, how much I would _love_ to have him inside me, "Quite the mouth you have there Dickie…I'll take you up on that offer, but another time of course; tonight, it's you that'll be getting spread open and fucked."

Before he could respond, Dick was throwing his head back again and having his moans drowned out by more fireworks as I had quickly lubed up another finger and pushed it in beside the first. I leaned down and kissed and licked at Dick's balls as I moved my fingers inside of him, thinking it'd only take about one more before he was probably ready.

It was when I added the third finger a minute or two later that I pushed deeper than I previously had, which had Dick moaning his loudest and having his thighs tremble around my head. "Ah yes," I said as I pushed against the spot I had just reached, again, "That'll be your prostate."

"Pros- tate?" Dick panted.

"Yes," I said as I continued to push and prod at the bundle of nerves while stretching him open, trying not to tease him for not knowing what it was, "Your 'special place' your 'bundle of love' your 'hidden flower.'"

"Hidden flower?" Dick retorted, "Who are you? _E.L. James?_ "

"How dare you," I laughed, giving another lick to Dick's cock.

"Fuck….Saph….stop, **stop!** " Dick suddenly called, his hips thrusting up, cock seemingly trying to find my mouth.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked as I started to withdraw my fingers, only to accidentally slide them against Dick's prostate again.

"Fuck! Gonna-gonna _cum!_ " He whined just as his cock began to shoot and spurt a hot, thick, white load all over my face.

I couldn't help but gasp and close my eyes in surprise as I felt his release coat my cheeks, eyelashes and lips. Dick mustn't have had an orgasm in at least a few days, because either he had been 'saving up' so to speak or god damn, was the boy a squirter. Any attempt at a laugh was quickly forgotten though as I felt the cum on my lips slide down and reach my tongue, allowing me to taste the boy's warm, salty release. I used the free hand I had, the one not still inside Dick, to reach up and wipe the cum off my lashes and eyelids, before opening them to find a rather spent-looking Dick.

" _Shit_ …Saph," Dick managed between breaths, "I…that came out of nowhere, I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologize," I said as I licked my lips to take more of his cum inside my mouth, "I'm actually a fan of the occasional facial."

"You are?" he asked, his cock actually not softening all that much after what I assumed was a rather intense orgasm.

"Not to sound like a complete over-the-top porn star right now, but yeah," I told him as I used the inside of my own jacket to wipe my cheeks off; it was definitely going to need a thorough wash later, "A little more warning would be nice though."

"You mean I could do that again?" Dick asked, his tone tinted with what sounded like hope and own amusement at my comments.

"Of course," I said, moving my fingers inside of him again to finish stretching him. "Like I said, tonight doesn't have to be a onetime thing; it's up to you."

"Okay….. _good_ …..cause you looked fucking hot covered in my cum," Dick said, a shy, but cocky grin spreading on his face.

I returned the grin before I started sliding my fingers all the way out of him, his body giving a sharp twitch as they slid past his rim. "Still want it?" I asked him, reaching for my belt.

"Yeah," Dick confirmed, "Yeah I do."

"Down here," I told him, motioning for him to join me on the floor. Dick quickly complied and assumed the position on his hands and knees without having to be prompted by me. "I don't suppose you also carry condoms in that belt of yours?" I asked as I undid and unzipped my pants, finally giving my aching cock some relief from its confines.

"No, but I uh, I'm more than sure that I'm clean," Dick muttered, sounding a little unsure again, "So you can…uh…still fuck me."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as one of the largest fireworks yet, went off above us, doing my best to still not crack at the absurdity of our lives right now.

Once my cock was free from my own boxer-briefs, I reached down for the previously forgotten packet of lube, and squeezed some out right onto myself. I stroked myself a couple of times to make sure I was covered, all while trying to still the rapid beating of my heart. I mean I _shouldn't_ be nervous, but this was still going to be the first time I had ever topped, and even though I never felt any desire to play the part, even now as I hovered slightly above Dick's ass with my cock in hand, I couldn't imagine it was going to be entirely unenjoyable. I mean, people with dicks of nearly every sexuality under the sun seemed to enjoy putting said dicks inside other people, so theoretically I should too right?

Chasing the further absurd thoughts away I placed one hand on Dick's hip and used my other one to guide my cock to his hole. I began pushing the head inside the stretched hole and tried to keep the moan aching to escape from my mouth contained as I was quickly consumed by the tight, hot pleasure. Dick however wasn't hiding his own pleasure as he threw his head back, moaning aloud as he felt me push forward slowly and enter him.

As I finished sliding in I leaned forward to press a kiss against the younger boy's cheek. "You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, so, yeah good, good," Dick trailed off, "Feel fucking full."

"You feel good too," I said as I let my other hand also make its way to Dick's waist, "Let's do this before the show is over."

I didn't give Dick a chance to respond as I slowly started sliding out of his hole, before pushing back inside of him. Unsurprisingly he let out another, equally loud moan as my cock plunged back inside. I repeated the process a couple of times and after a minute, I was sliding in and out of him at a steady pace. I could tell Dick was definitely enjoying it as his ass clenched down on me with each thrust forward I gave, and to my lack of shock, reached down under him to find that his own cock was already rock hard again.

"You like that?" I asked after another minute of continual thrusts, "You like being filled up?"

"Yeah," Dick whined, "So much! Feels so good!"

I groaned in pleasure as Dick clenched down on me yet again, my own ass clenching as I pushed forward and deeper than I had yet, chasing the feeling of the tight heat around me. I pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in, spreading Dick open and making him take every inch of me.

I felt like I could continue like this for another hour when Dick's voice was piercing my thoughts, half in lust, half in panic. "I think the fireworks are over!"

" _Shit_ ," I said as I continued thrusting, "Guess we'll just have to wrap this up! Turn over!"

At my command Dick pulled himself forward, letting out a needy moan as my cock slipped from his fucked hole. He quickly fell to his back and spread his legs wide for me as I inched forward on my knees. I took one leg in each hand and brought them to rest on my shoulders as I slid my cock back inside of him.

"Fuck Saph!" he whined, "It's so good! I can't take it."

"Well I hate to speed things up," I said as I continued fucking him, "But I think we'll be in quite the load of trouble if our friend brings up back down and opens the door to see us like this."

"Agreed, I-" Dick began, before he was cut off with a strangled moan as I reached down to stroke his throbbing cock with my hand.

"Cum for me Dick," I said as I began to give short, sharp thrusts, my own orgasm quickly approaching. "Wanna see you blow for me."

"Fuck Saph," Dick cried as I continued to stroke him and angle my thrusts at his prostate, " _Can't_ …can't hold it"

"Do it," I commanded, "Cum."

And cum he did, all over his nice black shirt as he let out a rather high pitched moan. The load wasn't as big as his first one, but I still watched in a lusty awe as Dick's cock spurted out shot after shot of hot, sticky release.

Seeing Dick spent and covered in his own cum was the final push I needed, and while he continued to lay there and pant for breath, I pulled my cock out of him and stroked myself until I was shooting my own release onto the boy under me. I let out my own moan and cry of Dick's name as I milked my cock for all that it had, before collapsing backwards to rest on my ass.

As I caught my own breath Dick sat up and looked down in distaste at his shirt, now covered in even more cum. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, just as the Ferris wheel hummed back to life and we felt the compartment start moving downward.

"Yes!" I cried in an amused panic as I tossed Dick's underwear and pants back at him, "Unless you wanted to walk back to Mount Justice with cum dripping out of your ass the whole time."

"Fine, but I'm totally paying you back for this," Dick said as he pulled his clothes back on and zipped up his jacket to hide his sullied shirt.

"My mouth, face, and or ass are all yours to use and take your revenge out on boy wonder," I said as I cleaned myself off with the inside of my own jacket, before zipping it up as well. I moved to take a seat beside Dick and act casual as I handed him his belt just as he finished putting his shoes back on, and suddenly had to do my best not to yelp too loudly as his strong hand slapped my ass.

"Good," Dick said just as our compartment reached the bottom, "Because I think getting clean back at Mount Justice would be infinitely more fun after I've given you a load or two to swallow."

"So naughty," I whispered as we stepped out and off the ride, shooting the nervous woman attendant a wink before walking away from the 'scene of the crime.' "Do you kiss Alfred with that mouth?"

"No," Dick said as he spun me to face him, sliding a hand up the side of my face, "Just you."

I didn't have a chance to respond as Dick leaned forward to press his lips against mine, his tongue only tracing my lips, leaving the unspoken lingering promise for more, later. "Happy Independence Day Saph," Dick said as he stepped away and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Happy Independence Day indeed."

* * *

Alright, well I hope you enjoyed that...porn. Maybe it was a little ridiculous or over the top at times but I think it was kind of realistic and fun...just maybe...at least the banter during said porn? Idk, it's fiction for a reason right?

That's it for now and I'll see you all either here again or back at the main story (hopefully) soon!

Oh and please point out any errors you see so I can fix them, thanks!


End file.
